


More Than Muggles

by Ellienerd14



Series: Magic or Teen Angst [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gryffindor April, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Ram, M/M, Magic, Ram is a hopeless dork, Ravenclaw Charlie, Ravenclaw Tanya, Triwizard Tournament, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Twenty years after Harry Potter's Triwizard tournament, Hogwarts is hosting again, this year. The famous British school is competing with Beauxbatons and Czocha Castle in three events designed to test the bravery, cunning, loyalty and intelligence of the three Champions. ~~~ The whole school is surprised when April is chosen as the champion for Hogwarts and her closest friends work together to help April though. Meanwhile, a Czocha student takes a special interest in a certain shy Ravenclaw and Professor Quill tries to help.





	1. More Than Muggles

April was weighed down by her trunk as she dragged it along the train. It was almost sad, in a way, to think that it would be the last time she'd have to drag her old trunk along the Hogwarts Express. She'd miss the noise.

April had chosen the last carriage of the train to sit with her friends since their second year. It was both convenient and massively annoying. They were always alone, which was great and all, but it took almost ten minutes just to get the end of the train.

April wasn't surprised to see that Charlie was sitting there already, curled around a sketch pad and dressed in his school uniform. He always beat her to the carriage. Charlie had to arrive early, since he travelled with one of their professors. 

"Hi," April greeted cheerfully. It may be their last year but it was their last year _together_.

Charlie looked up from his sketch book and smiled at her. In their first year when she'd asked to sit, he'd been so absorbed in sketching that he had thrown his wand in her direction. (Which showed like zero survival instincts. He was a wizard.)

"Hello April." Without fail, for the last seven years Charlie's accent had always taken her by surprise. Letters didn't do his accent justice. (At least half of the reason why she had such a big crush on him last year was imagining them in a Downtown Abbey style period romance. Which was very cringe now she thought about it.)

"Where's Ram?" Although they hadn't got off to the best start, the Hufflepuff was still one of April's best friends.

"He was looking for Tanya." April nodded, Tanya and Ram were best friends, almost as close as her and Charlie, despite the age gap. Tanya was probably smarter then all of them combined, if she was being honest. 

Charlie held up his book, showing her a pretty impressive sketch of their school. It was drawn under twinkling stars, making Hogwarts look even more magical.

"I'll miss it," April said, sighing. Hogwarts had been her home for so long, leaving it behind would undoubtedly be heart-breaking. It had been all she had thought of during the summer.

"My drawings?" Charlie asked, in adorable confusion. (No one pulled off adorable confusion quite like Charlie.) 

"Hogwarts. I might not have always fit in but it's home." Not fitting in was an understatement. Maybe she should have let the sorting hat put her in Ravenclaw. She would at least be with her best friend then. But home was right. Charlie, Ram and Tanya were like a second family to April in a way. The best second family in the world. 

"I didn't have anyone before I came here." Charlie looked out the window sadly. April believed him. Charlie grew up in Rhodian Manor, orphaned with only his pretty unwilling guardian. It was heartbreaking, April had thought, growing up with their usually quite mean Professor Quill for his only company.

"You're my best friend Charlie," April said, making sure to smile at him. Sometimes to stop him from getting lost in thoughts of his past, you had to remind Charlie of his present. (She really should start writing folk songs. She had the teen angst for it.) 

"How sweet," Ram drawled. April hadn't even noticed him come in. He was already in uniform but untidily. Even though Ram couldn't have had it on for longer than fifteen minutes, his yellow and black striped tie was already untucked and his jumper had dirt (or chocolate) on it. Ram was followed by Tanya, who was playing on a DS.

"Hi guys," Tanya greeted, taking a seat next to Charlie without taking her eyes away her fight with Bowser jr. April had to admire her dedication.

Ram took the empty seat next to April. He was smiling and messing up his hair; both signs he was in a good mood. "So, what did I miss? Apart from heartfelt confessions."

"We were just talking about Hogwarts. Which you would know if you were ever on time." Ram was good at many things - Quidditch, potions, picking up girls - but timing wasn't one of them. 

Ram shrugged. "People to see. Just a side effect of being incredibly popular and handsome."

April hit him on the shoulder. "And modest?"

"You know it." Ram smirked. How the boy got into Hufflepuff was still a mystery. But then so was her own house. April didn't exactly scream brave and reckless Gryffindor. More like brave-ish Gryffindor really. 

"It's our last year. The next time we're one this train it'll be away from Hogwarts forever." April looked out the window as London blurred past them in a haze. It was going fast, just like her limited time at Hogwarts. (She really should write folk music. Or poetry.) 

"Real optimism there, April," Ram replied sarcastically. "Glad you're here to keep it light."

April rolled her eyes at him. Neither of her other friends joined in; Tanya was still absorbed on her DS, properly making the most of her time with electricity and Charlie was watching the screen with fascination. (He didn't see a lot of technology, a mix of being a 'pure' blood wizard and spending most of his time either in school or in a mansion in the middle of Sheffield.) 

"Still..." Ram continued, looking uncharacteristically thoughtful "who won't miss Hogwarts?"

April smiled. "You'll just miss the food."

"The food is amazing. But you're right, this is our last year." April smiled with determination. "We got to make this the best year ever then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Oswald makes an annoucement.

Charlie wandered towards the Ravenclaw table in a state of daydream. The grand hall was lit up with floating candles. Hogwarts had always been beautiful; it was an artist’s dream.

In his first year, the pure magic of his school had amazed Charlie despite living in the wizarding world his entire life. Charlie had missed Hogwarts over the summer.

The sorting was first. That had been the worse part for Charlie. Having to sit in front of thousands of strangers was terrifying. Part of him was afraid none of the houses would want him but there had been cheers when he joined the Ravenclaw table. Charlie had expected to be completely alone when he came to school. Especially growing up alone since he was a child with only Quill to talk to. But he had April who had stuck by his side from the very start and eventually Ram and Tanya had joined their little group.

Quill seemed less happy to be back, glaring at her goblet viciously and ignoring Professor Oswald's attempts to talk to her. Quill had a killer glare; Charlie would know. They had a complicated relationship. Quill was technically his guardian, she had to be since his Father and she had made an unbreakable vow before they died. They had moments sometimes but they rarely lasted.

Quill didn't like him. Charlie didn't like her back. He tried to be nice to most people but having been brought up by someone who treated him like he was ruining her life since he was nine made Quill a hard woman to like.

"Attention students." Professor Oswald said, waving sparks around the room to get her students attention. She was a much more friendly and charming teacher than Quill was and one of the youngest headteachers of Hogwarts in over a hundred years. (It was only her second year and she didn't look older than 25.) Oswald also was Charlie's favourite Charms teacher. "We're back." She laughed at the students happy cheering. "And this year there's a big surprise in store."

Tanya shot Charlie a confused look from across the table. Maybe she thought as a seventh year he'd know something.

"As you know for the last ten years we have been sending the best of Hogwarts seventh years to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. And now, I am happy to announce that for the first time in twenty years, Hogwarts is hosting!"

Charlie had read about the Triwizard Tournament (he had read about most things). A three-part competition that included three champions from three different European schools.

"This year we're competing with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France and Czocha Castle in Poland." Charlie didn't know much about either of them. Maybe he could find a book. (The Hogwarts library was very impressive.) "Our guests will be arriving tomorrow. Then I'll be going rules of the competition and how to enter." Oswald smiled charmingly. "Until then, enjoy the feast."

April leaned over from Gryffindor table. "This is really exciting, isn't it?"

"I'm not really that competitive."

April took a seat next to him. Technically she should be sitting with her own house but none of his fellow Ravenclaws seemed to mind much. Charlie was glad to sit with her. April was his best friend. And she was probably who he was closest too.

"Still it's exciting, isn't it?" April practically clapped. (She was an optimist.) "I didn't think we'd get a chance to compete."

"Isn't it supposed to be dangerous?"

April bit her lip like she was considering it. "They have better protective spells now. And you must be seventeen to enter in the first place. And do you really think Professor Oswald would let any students get hurt?"

"So, are going to put your name in the Goblet?" Charlie asked.

"Goblet?" April looked at him like he was speaking another language.

"The Goblet of Fire. It picks the names from the schools." Charlie explained. "I read about it."

"Do you think I should put my name in?" April asked. "I mean, what are the odds of me getting picked anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit stuck on how to get Quill and Charlie connected but I think an unbreakable vow works. If you break an unbreakable vow than you die, so if Quills vow is to protect Charlie/keep him alive then if he dies, so does Quill. That's pretty similar to the show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students from Czocha and Beauxbatons arrive at Hogwarts.

April kept her eyes fixed at the violet sky. It was clear with half a pale moon shining though the grey clouds but otherwise ordinary.

She was curled up between the two Ravenclaws, neither who seemed as interested in watching the sky as her. Charlie was doodling again (he had an artist side which meant a pencil and sketch pad were never too far away) despite the fact it was his idea to come outside. Tanya was watching him; he was drawing an anime character for her. (April didn't even think that Charlie liked anime. He grew up in the middle of nowhere and she doubted Professor Quill would take the time to set up Netflix in their manor.)

April, despite Charlie's artist talent, was much more interested in the sky. According to Charlie the Beauxbatons students would be arriving by flying carriage and that was an extra special kind of magic April wasn't willing to miss. At Hogwarts, you had to absorb all the wonderful things and hold onto it all summer. And now she had ran out of summers, she needed to hold on to the magic for as long as she could.

Ram had waited with them for all of five minutes, before he got distracted by Rachel O'Neill, a pretty Hufflepuff girl in their year he was trying to impress.

"Are you sure they're flying?"

Charlie nodded without moving his eyes from the paper. "Beauxbatons is famous for its magical horses. They always fly to the competing houses."

"What about the Cho- no, Czocha students? How are they travelling?" April asked, craning her next for a better view. Still nothing but a now inky black sky.

"Czocha students are probably using Threstals. You won't be able to see them anyway." Charlie replied. Sometime he was like walking Google. Not that Charlie even knew what Google was anyway. (Ram was in constant wonder in how Charlie knew so much without Google. Everyone was.)

Just as staring at the moon was starting to get boring, a pastel coloured blob started to approach the castle, pulled by what must have been the magical horses Charlie was talking about.

April almost knocked Tanya over as she scrambled up to get a better look at the light blue dot which appeared in the sky, pastel contrasting with the black backdrop.

"Wow. That's cool." April agreed with Tanya, it was easier to make out the carriage now it was getting closer, pulled by four large white horses that almost trampled a group of second years who got a little too close.

Professor Oswald walked towards the carriage, fearlessly for such a small woman approaching animals almost double her size.

She offered out a hand to the tall and graceful woman who exited the carriage. "Clara Oswald, delighted to meet you."

The woman took it. She had dark hair, twisted in fancy plaits behind under her decorative sliver hat. "Crystal Dubois, headmistress of Beauxbatons." The woman had a soft French accent.

Around twenty students, a mix of girls and boys in silky blue robes followed her. In France, they must have looked glamorous and fashionable but the fact they were shivering violently took away from that.

"Would you like to go inside? We can arrange for some hit drinks for your students."

Professor Dubois nodded. "That would be delightful."

"Professor Quill will lead you inside." Professor Oswald, in Aprils opinion, was incredibly brave asking Professor Quill to do anything. The woman was more terrifying than the Dementors they'd fought last year for extra credit.

In fact, April rather take on a Dementor than her professor on a bad day. Quill didn't protest. Instead she smiled passive aggressively at the Beauxbatons students and matched off towards the castle. (She was more like a solider than teacher sometimes.)

Terrifying. It was hard not to feel sorry for Charlie, living with her all summer.

April didn't have much time to ponder that thought before a second carriage landed. It took April by surprise, she had been paying more attention to the Beauxbatons horses, who were chewing on tree branches.

As expected, the carriage seemed to be led by thin air. (Threstals were invisible to you, unless you were unlucky.) It was a darker blue than the last carriage and much smaller. Only around a dozen students were inside this time, mostly boys with only three girls as far as April could tell.

"Threstals." Charlie whispered. April took his word for it. She didn't like to think about how Charlie could see the Threstals. Thinking about his childhood made April want to cling onto Charlie and never go.

"So, the other two schools are here." Tanya said, tucking Charlie's finished anime comic into her bag. (April wondered what she would do with it.) "What next genius?" She nudged Charlie.

"Next-" Charlie said, with a playful smile that wasn't directed at either of them, "names are put in the Goblet of Fire."

April turned to the small crowd of Czocha students where Charlie had been looking. It was a funny thing to smile at one of them, April thought. She could swear they didn't know any Czocha students but Charlie seemed to have caught eyes with one of the taller boys from the Polish school who was grinning back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czocha Castle is actually a real place, it's a cosplaying school in Poland which is where I got my name inspiration from. And that's why Matteusz doesn't go to Hogwarts, though if he did, he'd be a Hufflepuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Matteusz finally meet. April ships it.

The uniforms of the other students stood out as they entered the great hall, a few minutes after the Hogwarts students did. April had a sneaking suspicion they did it for the sake of a dramatic entrance. 

Not that they needed to be dressed differently to capture attention, all the students were craning their necks to get a good look at the new arrivals anyway.

They stood out with the fancy hair styles of the French Beauxbatons students and the light-yellow robes of the Czcocha students. They looked with interest at the floating candles and the magical ceiling that floating by the grand hall ceiling. (Maybe magical schools abroad were different. They did seem to be full of wonder.)

The Beauxbatons students took a seat with the Slytherins, chatting to each other in French while most of the nearby boys - and a few girls - stared at them.

The Czocha students headed to the Gryffindor table, causing Tanya to shoot April and Charlie (they always sat together) an envious look.

"This is going to be interesting." April whispered. Their last year already seemed promising and now there was new students added to the mix.

"Hello." A Czocha student, one of the taller boys, took a seat across from them. He seemed to have wandered away from the rest of his school. He was quite handsome and smiled at them both.

Charlie had gone shy (and a bit pink), which was completely adorable in Aprils opinion, so she was left with the introductions.

"Hi, I'm April MacLean." She smiled at the boy and subtly kicked Charlie under the table. "This is Charlie. He's a little shy."

Charlie gave her a mild glare. It was hard to take his glares seriously when Charlie was so adorable.

"Matteusz." His Polish accent was much more noticeable now.

Charlie gave an awkward smile and April considered kicking him in the shin again. Luckily for her socially awkward best friend, Professor Oswald held up her wand and began to give her speech. Hopefully it would give Charlie time to recover.

"My warmest welcome to all ladies, gents and guests." Oswald smiled especially brightly in the direction of the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. "I'm happy to welcome our foreign visitors who have travelled so far to compete amongst our own seventh years for a spot in the Triwizard Tournament. We will have more information later in the evening. For now, enjoy our feast."

A large variety of food - both English and foreign - appeared on the table. The kitchen staff had clearly worked hard.

"I wonder how we enter." Matteusz asked, spooning something that looked unfamiliar but delicious onto his plate. "Something magical I imagine."

April nudged Charlie. No way was she going to let him be silent all night. "I'm sure Charlie knows. He is a genius."

"Not a genius. I just read a lot." Charlie corrected. At least he seemed to get over his shyness. The best way to get a Ravenclaw to talk was to ask them a question.

"You're too modest. And you do know this. Isn't it the Goblet of Fire? You were telling us all yesterday."

"We put our names in a cup? It doesn't seem very magical to be." Matteusz said. April had to agree. But if an owl could deliver letters and a hat could see into her head, there was no doubt the magical world wood surprised.

"They're enchanted flames. The Goblet of Fire picks the student who is best suited to represent their school."

April nudged him again. "Like I said genius." She turned to Matteusz who was watching the both with an amused look. "If you ever need answers ask Charlie. He knows everything."

"I will." Matteusz was still smiling in Charlie's direction. They'd make a very cute couple. Maybe that's why Charlie had been so shy. Not that April knew what he looked like with a crush.

"I'm not a genius." Charlie repeated stubbornly. "April is just exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. You must be the only Ravenclaw who doesn't enjoy showing off how smart they are."

Matteusz shook his head. "You two have lost me. What is Ravenclaw?"

April opened her mouth to answer but Charlie beat her too it. "It's one of the four houses. We're spilt into houses in our first year. Gryffindor's favour bravery, that's Aprils house."

"Although I have no idea why I'm in it."

Charlie ignored her comment. He usually did when explaining things. "There's Slytherin, that's the green house, who favour ambition. Hufflepuff, the yellow one, favour students with patience and loyalty."

"And Ravenclaw? They are clever, yes?"

Charlie didn't seem to mind getting cut off by Matteusz. "And creative. That's why I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Charlie is an artist." April added. "As well as a genius."

"You should show me your art." Matteusz suggested.

Charlie nodded, which April suspected was just an excuse to hide his blush. "If you'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are put in the Goblet of Fire.

By the time desert had finished, tensions were high as every set of eyes turned to Professor Oswald.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ram could see April and Charlie sitting up straight. Nerds.

Still there was no denying Professor Oswald had the floor before she even stood up.

Ram understood why. Almost every student was excited to hear about the Triwizard Tournament. Especially the older students who could enter.

"The moment is here." All the air seemed to be sucked out the room with just the first sentence of Professor Oswald's speech. "To explain how to become a Champion and what being one will include."

Oswald gestured to a heavy looking chest with her wand and it sprung open, revealing a beautiful golden cup inside. The Goblet of Fire if Charlie was right. Which he usually was. (He seriously was like a wizard equitant to google.)

"Three Champions will be chosen to represent Hogwarts, Czocha and Beauxbatons." Professor Oswald tapped the golden cup with her wand and it lit up with bright flames. "These Champions will have to be brave and daring. They need a clear head, extraordinary magical talent and an ability to deal with danger."

At the last word, whispers broke out and everyone moved closer. Thrill seemed to spread though the room.

"An age line will be drawn around the Goblet of Fire. Any witches or wizards aged above seventeen can enter by putting a slip of parchment with their name and school inside. In two days, we will have our Champions."

The hall was deadly silent, Ram was afraid to breath.

And then Professor Oswald broke it. "And now, dinner is over. Please take this time to socialise with our guests and if you are willing to fight, put your name in the Goblet of Fire."

Students started to trickle out painfully slowly, Ram pushed past them to catch up with April who was talking with Charlie. No surprise there, the two of them were practically attached at the hip.

"April, you are ridiculously sensible and well prepared, do you have a quill on you?"

April rolled her eyes, which showed some development. The first time he'd called her sensible April had jinxed him so he hopped in circles for two hours. She was fierce.

"Actually yes." April looked a little ashamed of herself as she passed over a quill. "So, you're going to put your name in too?"

Ram paused halfway through the 'S' he was writing. "No way are you entering the Triwizard Tournament."

"Actually,” April stood up to her full height, was still a few inches shorter then both of the boys, "I am."

"April, the Triwizard Tournament is very dangerous." Charlie clutched at Aprils jumper sleeve like that would stop her from putting it in. "You could get hurt."

"We have great healers." April pulled her arm away from Charlie. "And it's no less dangerous than the real world."

"There aren't dragons in the real world."

"Wait," Ram interrupted, "there's going to be dragons involved? Wicked."

"In theory." Charlie turned back to April. "I don't want you getting hurt. You're my only friend."

Ram was at least at little offended at that. He had been hanging out with Charlie and April since third year. They had to be mates at least?

"You worry too much." April said firmly. "Ram thinks it's a good idea."

"Yeah, let her do what she wants. Aprils badass anyway, the dragons would fear her." April smiled in his direction before writing out her name on a piece of parchment.

"Together?" She asked, stepping though the age line. Ram followed Aprils lead, finishing the last few letters of 'Hogwarts' and dropping it into the flames.

April did the same and they were both met with a round of applause from the group of younger students who were watching. Tanya grinned at them. Ram was glad she was too young to put her own name in. There was no winning against her.

They were followed by the Beauxbatons students who dropped their names in the cup in sync. It would be creepy if they didn't have the good lucks and dainty air about them.

Other students, a mix of the various Hogwarts houses and the Czocha students put their names in the cup.

Ram turned to April who had been watching a group of Slytherins add their name to the Goblet. "So, MacLean, let the best witch or wizard win."

April gave him an anxious smile in return. Charlie had wandered away to talk to one of the Czocha boys. She looked a bit lost without him. Maybe she was already worried about putting her name into the Goblet of Fire.

"Don't look so anxious." April still looked worried so Ram wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "There's no way you'll get picked when I'm in there."

April actually laughed at that, which had been Rams intention. Making April laugh made him feel amazing. It was the same feeling he got before scoring a goal in Quidditch. "You're an idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Champions are chosen.

Dinner seemed to drag, Ram kept checking his watch to make sure time was moving at all.

For April time seemed to go too fast. No matter how slowly she ate her food (a fancy sounding French dish she couldn't remember the name of), the moment everyone had been waiting for since Professor Oswalds announcement was almost there. April was almost nervous.

The hall became silent, as if the flickering flames of the Goblet had used their words to burn brighter.

Professor Oswald stood and all eyes were on her in an instant. Even Quill looked vaguely intrigued, probably interested in was going to suffer. (April liked to be positive but Quill openly admitted she enjoyed watching them suffer. She was talking about homework but the same philosophy probably applied to dangerous tournaments.)

"Soon we will have our Champions. If you are chosen, please come and stand by your professor and we will then further explain how things will take place from now on." Oswald said.

There was a short silence, no longer than thirty seconds in which everyone held in their breath. Any newcomers would have thought there was a warning against breathing out.

And then suddenly the dancing flames from the Goblet turned a bright red and a single, singed piece of parchment fluttered into Oswald's hands.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Adeline Thomas." A slender girl with dark brown hair and dark skin stood up. She looked shocked and a little smug. She stood by Professor Dubois smiling in the direction of her classmates, who were looking very sour at the news. April couldn't blame them, they moved all the way from France for a chance to compete after all.

A second piece of parchment floated towards Oswald, who unfolded it before reading. "The Czocha champion is Matteusz Andrzejewski."

April heard Charlie sigh from behind her. However, Matteusz seemed happy, as he confidently made his way to the front. Professor Nowak gave him a puzzled look, as if he was the last name she expected Oswald to read out for Czocha. Matteusz ignored her looks, he was grinning in Charlie's direction now.

The flames lit a vibrant red for the last time and April reached for the boy’s hands under the table. Only the Hogwarts Champion was left to be chosen now. Charlie seemed too wrapped up in Matteusz respond but Ram squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Oswald seemed to unfold this piece of parchment in slow motion. "The Hogwarts Triwizard Champion is April MacLean."

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment before Rams gentle nudging brought her back to the great hall.

Professor Oswald gave April a smile, perhaps she picked up on her nerves.

"Champions, if you follow me." April followed wordlessly as Oswald led the three Champions to a room behind the staff table. Everyone's eyes were on her.

Matteusz fell into step with her. "You look very nervous."

"It's shock." April replied. That tended to be her go-to response whenever anything bad happened. Get upset, blame it on shock and carry on.

"You should not be nervous. Our professors will look out for us and it will be fun." Matteusz gave her a friendly smile.

"Thanks."

The room they entered appeared to be the Hogwarts staff room, it was decorated with a mix of comfy chairs and lit by a roaring fire.

"Congratulations Champions." Professor Oswald said. "I am sure you are all proud to represent your schools."

"And will do so well." Professor Nowak added. April couldn't help disliking the Czocha headmistress and her sharp looks towards Matteusz.

"And now, for your instructions. The first task is designed to test your daring and courage. The task itself will be kept secret from you. But we can tell you this, you cannot ask help from teachers and must be armed only with your wands and wits."

April gulped, so far, the Tournament sounded very daunting.

"Your first task takes place on November thirteenth. I wish you all the best of luck in the competition." Professor Oswald seemed genuine and gave them all a parting smile before leaving the room, talking with Professor Nowak about rules.

Adeline and her headmistress followed them out, talking in hushed whispered. (So much for no help.)

That left April and Matteusz to walk out together. The great hall was empty now, all the students had probably gone to gossip somewhere else.

"I suppose I should go to my dorm. Gryffindor’s do like to party. You should see them in Quidditch season."

Matteusz nodded. "I should head to the Czocha rooms and get some sleep."

"I'm sure your classmates will want to celebrate with you too. Triwizard Champion is a big honour after all."

Matteusz shook his head. "They do not like me. They would celebrate if we were friends. But we are not."

It didn't seem fair that his fellow students disliked him. Matteusz was so likeable. And the girls had to like him, he was good looking enough to leave even Charlie lost for words.

"This might change things."

Matteusz sighed. "Not their prejudice."

"Oh," Aprils heart broke for him. "Well if you ever need a friend, you can always sit with me."

"Thank you, April."

Ram was waiting at the entrance of the hall, paying with a snitch. (April had no idea why, Ram was a chaser.) He perked up at seeing her though. "Should I bow?"

"Ram." April rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not royalty."

Matteusz gave her a goodbye wave before heading in a different direction. April hoped they'd get to sit together again. He seemed to like Charlie a lot and it appeared that Matteusz wasn't as popular as he should be.

"Even better. You're a Champion. You're going to be pop-u-lar." Ram dragged out the word.

"I'm a bit scared. Don't laugh."

Ram nudged her. "It's okay to be scared. I mean you're fighting a dragon."

"Not confirmed."

"And I stand by what I said. Any beast should be scared of you. The MacLean jinks are legendary."

April swallowed nervously. "I hope so. All I've got is my wand."

Ram gave her a care free grin. "Did you hear that? It sounded like dragons running away in fear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of googling for genuine Polish and French names for the students and Professors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram gives April a prep talk and the friends all come together.

The next week of school was weird, for one people were talking to April. Talking to her beyond 'can I copy your charms homework' and 'geek' too.

Definitely weird. April didn't fit in. Being a wallflower was her thing. Sure she had had friends but being friends with other wallflowers, whether they were socially awkward (Charlie) or massive Anime nerds (Tanya) was different to the entire year suddenly fighting who got to partner with her for defence against the dark arts. (It was the most excited anyone could be in a lesson where Quill aimed to suck the life out of it.)

The worst part was she had no one to talk to about it. Tanya was likeable, she'd always been mildly popular (she and Ram had fought over who was her best friend once). Even Charlie who was her best friend and go-to person with emotional problems seemed too busy lately. (April was 99% sure it had something to do with his crush on Matteusz that Charlie refused to talk about but blushed at.)

That left Ram. He wouldn't get it, he was popular and charming and good looking. But April knew that Ram would listen to her. He always did.

"Have you gone into hiding?" Ram asked, taking a seat on the floor opposite her. His Hufflepuff tie was loose around his neck to look cooler than he was.

April cracked the smallest of smiles. "Because I'm sitting in the dark between bookshelves in the restricted section?"

"I figured you'd be here. The angsty violin music gave you away." April glanced at her violin case. Music was her escapism.

April pulled her knees closer and wrapped her arms around them. "Ok, I am hiding away. Too many people want to talk to me. I needed some alone time."

"You're seriously complaining about being too popular April?" Ram asked.

"Popular for the wrong reasons. I feel like Katniss Everdeen when she was paraded in around in the Capital."

Ram gave her a signature 'in English please' look. He wasn't as bad as Charlie when it came to pop culture but his wizarding heritage still showed.

"Who?"

"Come on, you've got to have heard of The Hunger Games?" Ram's face still looked blank. "It's a book? Come on, you've friends with Tanya. Anyway, Katniss is sent to the Capital which is this weird city where everyone dresses Lady Gaga and watch children fight to the death. And all these rich Capital people act like they love her but it's only because she actually volunteered to join this... well it's kind of like a competition, to save her sister. Because that showed bravery or whatever. Not because they like her."

"So the Hunger Games is like the Triwizard Tournament?" Ram looked confused. Maybe it was because he didn't know who Lady Gaga was.

April thought about it. "Like the Triwizard Tournament if I had to kill off my competition with swords while slowly staving to death."

Ram looked slightly disturbed. "Sounds barbaric. What are these books about?"

"Mostly politics." April answered. "But the point is, I only feel like people are being nice to be because I'm going to have to fight a mountain troll or something."

"Or maybe they're being nice to you because they realised that you're awesome? And if it takes the Triwizard Tournament for everyone else to catch up with that, then they're idiots."

April laughed a little. "Thanks. I didn't think you'd get it but you surprised me."

"Don't I always?" Ram stood up and offered her a hand. "We should go get some dinner. I think it's pizza."

April took his outstretched hand and let herself be pulled up. "Yeah, we should."

Ram picked up her violin case. "Unless you're dragged off for a photo shoot."

"You are so not funny Ram." April's smile betrayed her. She knew she could count on Ram to make herself feel better.

* * *

They didn't miss dinner. Charlie had saved them seats next to him and Tanya. The two Ravenclaws were crouched over a piece of parchment, whispering to each other in low voices.

"What are you two working on?"

"Helping you." Tanya answered. "I took time away from O.W.L studies for this."

"O.W.Ls aren't taken till fifth year."

"With my Mum, I've been prepping since I got my Hogwarts letter." Tanya said. Having met Vivian, April beloved her. Tanya finished what she was wringing and passed the parchment over.

"What is this?" Ram asked, leaning into Aprils personal space to read it. "Spells?"

"I've been analysing past Triwizard Tournaments to find what kind of task you'll be likely to do. Mostly it's a find and collect task." Charlie said. At least that explained his sudden vanishing. (April still liked to think part of it was due to Matteusz though.)

April let out a breath. "That's not as bad as I was imaging."

"Yeah, he's not finished yet." Tanya said. "You have to collect an item of some kind, a clue for task two which involves fighting a magical beast first."

"Of course, it does." Ram sighed. "This is a crazy school."

"We were writing down spells that help you the most in both defence and attack." Charlie explained. "Quill has lots of books on attacking spells at home. But I checked and these are most likely legal."

"You're helping me?"

"Duh." Tanya said, rolling her eyes. "Can't let you have all the fun in the Triwizard Tournament, can we?"

"And," Charlie added, "we are your friends. We won't let you face this alone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champion ceremonies and friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes a lot of book canon in case you were lost.

As got it closer and closer to November thirteenth, April was starting to get worried. Despite her friend’s best attempts to help, learning spells to possibly fight an unknown beast of some kind, wasn't really helping April feel prepared.

The fact she'd have to do it in front of a crowd of hundreds wasn't helping either. Heads still turned when she sat down for dinner and even that made April uncomfortable. Fighting something in front of the whole school armed with nothing but her wand was something completely different.

"You've got that look on your face again." Ram said, cutting into Aprils thoughts. "Like you want to blow up your pie. Which you shouldn't because pie is delicious."

April tried not to frown too hard. "What look?"

"Your 'I'm too sensible to have my life ruined look'." Ram replied. He pushed her plate closer. "Eat. You look miserable and I wasn't kidding about the pie."

April sighed, a habit that had only increased over the years as her life got crazier and crazier. "I think Charlie was right."

"I was?" Charlie looked up from his food. "What about?"

"The Triwizard Tournament. It's too dangerous. I'm going to make a fool out of myself." April rested her head in hands.

"April the Goblet of Fire wouldn't have picked you if you weren't capable of great magic. And you are. You made a patronus on your first try. Even if everyone else boos and you accidentally blow up half the school, I'll cheer you on." Ram smiled at her. Over the years his smiles had changed from cocky to concerned to caring. And now this one seemed to be a whole new kind.

Not that April had time to dissect it before Ram was turned away to face Charlie.

"How dangerous can the tournament be anyway?"

"People haven't died for decades. Well two decades." Charlie tried to smile reassuringly. It wasn't helping the nerves that were shimmering in her stomach like a potion. "And they wouldn't throw the best students into life threatening danger anyway."

"I was hoping you'd say something reassuring." Ram said. At least he didn't sound annoyed. Last year he'd seem to hate Charlie. April had tried not to assume it had annoying to do with him coming out (as pansexual, according to Charlie everyone was very attractive) but there didn't seem to be another reason for Ram acting like a total douche. At least they were friends now. April hated it when her favourite boys were fighting.

"There definitely won't be dragons?" Charlie had a face that seemed to convey 'computer error'. Sometimes he was socially awkward to the point of him seeming like an alien.

"Yay!" April sounded sarcastic. Charlie didn't seem to get it (but he never got sarcasm) and smiled before going back to his book.

April still felt like hitting her head on the table.

** ~~~ **

Getting out of any class was good but getting out of Defence Against the Dark Arts was best. If April didn't want to be a healer so badly, she would have dropped the subject. Unfortunately, she needed the N.E.W.T to get her dream job and was stuck with Professor Quill for another year.

Apart from on Halloween when a first year Slytherin pulled her out of class.

"Miss MacLean need to go to Headmistresses Oswald."

Ram had shot her a jealous look and mouthed something about being a superstar before she was whisked away to the other side of the castle.

Just as April had suspected, Professor Oswald wanted her for a task relating to the Triwizard Tournament.

Matteusz and Adeline were already waiting in the office. April wondered if they still had lessons. She could probably ask Charlie later on.

Hopefully the meeting would have more information about the task because April felt completely stumped.

"Hello April." Matteusz waved in her direction. "We were waiting for you to start the ceremony."

"What-" Aprils question was cut off by the three headmistresses re-entering, followed by Mr Ollivander, the wand maker who had sold April her very first magical item.

"Sorry to take you away from your classes." Oswald winked at April, who had a feeling her teacher had aimed to save her from Quill. "But the wand weighing ceremony is key."

April hadn't heard of that. She needed to read whatever books Charlie had which made him so genius on the Triwizard Tournament.

"This is Mr Ollivander. He will be checking your wands." April resisted the urge to snort. (Ram was a bad influence on her.)

"We should start with the Champion chosen first." Adeline handed her wand over to Ollivander who inspected it thoroughly. "Rose wood with unicorn hair core, correct?"

"Yes." Adeline replied. She looked pleased her wand had passed his test.

Ollivander went through the same process with Matteusz. "Phoenix feather and Acacia wood."

April felt nervous handing hers over. Which was probably the least scary thing she'd have to do in the whole tournament.

"I remember this one. You had it repaired last year." April nodded, it had snapped last year in what she referred to as the Quidditch Disaster of 2015. "Chestnut wood and unicorn hair core. Nice." April tucked it back into her pocket.

"You are free to walk to lunch." Oswald said with her usual smile.

Adeline seemed to vanish within three seconds of leaving the room, leaving April and Matteusz together.

Not that April minded anyway. Matteusz was nice, which was helpful. If she had to deal with two competitive Champions, she probably would have cracked under the pressure. (To be fair, there was still time to crack.)

"How's the preparing for the first task going?"

"It is good. I have been practising spells all summer." Matteusz answered. "I really want to win. There is a large prize and if I win I will be able to study abroad after Czocha."

"You sound prepared." April had no chance of winning. She could barely get though even with the genius of two Ravenclaws and the support of a Hufflepuff.

"You are not?"

"It's complicated. My friends try to help but they I don't think they get the pressure. Charlie's trying to teach me new spells."

Matteusz had a soft smile at just the mention of her friend’s name. He was defiantly smitten. "You two are close?"

"Charlie's my best friend." April answered honestly. "You seem to like him."

"He is very cute." Matteusz seemed to take a sideways glance at April. "And very clever."

"You should sit with us. I know I'd like it and Charlie definitely would. And it's the Halloween feast tonight." Matteusz was smiling at Charlie's name again. Adorable.

"You would like that?"

"Is that a yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprils wand is the same as mine (according to Pottermore). Also I'm a Ravenclaw. #BestHouse


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Matteusz become best friends. ❤️

"You're lucky to get out of class. That was brutal."

"Quill?" April asked. Many words had been used to describe their DADA teacher and 'brutal' seemed like one of the more accurate ones.

"I always hate when Quill tries to teach us new spells. She acts like we should already know how to use them better than she does." Ram sighed sulkily. He was many things but good under pressure was not one of them. "I'm glad we only have one more year left."

"I'm not."

Hogwarts was the only place April understood her magic. Her Mum was a Muggle and her Dad was locked up in prison somewhere. April was the only one who had magic in her house. At five she made her drawings change colour with her mind. At ten she had some control. Enough to help her Mum reach things on shelves she couldn't before the accident. And at eleven she went to a school full of people just like her. And made so many wonderful friends.

"I just meant having lessons. Couldn't I just stay here and like eat?"

"You're always talking about the food." April felt a bit more relaxed now. Teasing Ram was normal. And when you had to fight a magical beast in front of hundreds of people, you needed little breaks of normal. (Or as close to it as you get at Hogwarts.)

Ram shrugged. "It's good."

April turned to look at Matteusz. She had been talking to her fellow Champion before Ram interrupted. He was staring at the entrance to the great hall.

"Have you seen Charlie?" She asked Ram. He was in their DADA class too.

"He went back to Ravenclaw Tower. Imagine having to solve a riddle to get in."

"You only have to knock to get into the Hufflepuff common room." April pointed out. "Just knocking."

"Yesterday I had to walk down eight flights of stairs. I'm glad all I had to do was knock. It's exhausting."

"Your school does have a lot of stairs. I got lost for ten minutes yesterday when one moved." Matteusz seemed to be brought back into the conversation. (April had a suspicion that it was the mention of a certain blond crush he wasn't willing to fully admit.)

"Ram needs the stairs. He's always eating." April laughed at Rams expression. He always pulled the best faces.

"Your school is big. Czocha is much smaller. Less staircases." Matteusz explained. April hadn't heard him talk about Poland much. She wondered if he missed it.

"Did you like Cho - wait I can pronounce it - Czocha?"

Matteusz didn't seem too offended at her slightly off pronunciation. In fact he only seemed amused. (No surprise there Matteusz was one of the most chill people ever.)

"You are probably the first person to ask me something about that's not about being a Champion." April was glad that someone else got it. "Czocha is a nice school but I am not liked there. They seem to think that liking boys is... bad. That they should treat me bad because of it."

"That's stupid." April was partially surprised that Ram spoke up. But proud. "I don't get how you can fly on a broom but say some kinds of love is unnatural. What's unnatural is hate."

"Ram that was unexpected. But beautiful."

Matteusz looked moved. "Thank you. There are not a lot of people who seem to see it that way."

April wanted to hug him. Matteusz deserved better. "People surprise you."

"Speaking of boys who like boys, here comes Charlie." Ram looked pretty pleased with himself. April kind of wanted to hug Ram as well.

Tanya and Charlie took a seat across them.

"You know that you guys have your own house tables." Tanya asked. She studied their faces for a minute. "Wait, did I interrupt something?"

"Matteusz was just telling us about Czocha." April answered.

"I was reading about it." Charlie said.

"You read about everything. Giant nerd."

"Come on Ram, you're just as much of a nerd as we are. Remember when I showed you Star Wars? You almost cried."

"Damn April." Tanya high fived her over Rams head. "You could just roast this beast instead of fighting."

"As if it would be that easy."

"If you could glare half as well as Quill it'd just run away." Tanya said. "Do you think Charlie's done something to her?"

Ram looked like he was going to respond before the table filled with a variety of dishes. (He really did love the food. It was his true calling to be a Hufflepuff and live by the kitchens.)

"That is true. Why does the professor with the angry blond bob hate you?" April bit her lip. Charlie didn't like talking about Quill.

"She's my guardian. But a rather unwilling one." Charlie explained. That was one way to put it. Quill was borderline sociopathic at times. But at others she seemed to really like him.

"I understand. I do not get along with my parents."

Charlie smiled at him. "We can stick together."

Matteusz's life seemed like one tragedy after another. (Maybe April could get Charlie to hug him. They both needed it.) 

Tanya caught Aprils eye and grinned. "They'll be together by Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this pre-finale so I'm going to pretend everyone gets to be happy. 
> 
> *crying*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DADA lesson with Quill is as good as it sounds. (But not as flirty.)

April first impression of her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, back when she was a small eleven year full of wonder was that Quill was sharp.

Quill had always worn pointed high heels, black and stylish clothes and her blond bob was so straight it looked like it could cut. She was witty too and sharp tongued. (Her favourite nickname for April was care bear.)

Over the years, April had developed a sort of alliance with Quill and had eventually learnt to respect her. (Quill had almost cursed a student who had called Charlie a not so nice word because of his sexuality. After that April had a deep respect for her badass teacher.)

At least Quill let her sit with Ram. The Hufflepuff was one of Aprils best friends and her support system.

"Okay, I'm lost here." April dropped her wand which rolled along their desk with a clatter. "How does this spell work?"

"It's designed to create and control water." Ram explained. April sighed and picked up her wand, twirling it in her hands. "Maybe you're pronouncing it wrong. It's a-kwa-ee-ruck-toh." Ram dragged out the word slowly.

"A-kwa-ee-RUCK-toh." April repeated, dragging out the word in the same way Ram had. Nothing happened. Again.

"You need to twist your wrist when you say it." Ram explained.

"Aqua-Eructo." Still nothing. "Ugh, I'm hopeless."

"Here." Ram hesitated a moment before taking Aprils wrist in his hand. "Try again."

"Aqua-Eructo." April said, as Ram guided her hand in a flick. A jet of water soaked their textbook. "I did it!"

"Big surprise there." Ram seemed suddenly aware that he was still holding onto her wrist and let go very quickly. "Well done anyway."

"Isn't this touching?" Quill walked over, heeled boots clicking on the floor. "You should applause him while you’re at it, I'm sure Ram would love that."

Ram pulled a face that clearly expressed his annoyance. "Bit harsh miss."

Quill flashed him a sinister smile. "Fantastic analysis there Mr Singh. With so much wit I'm surprised you’re not wearing a blue tie."

"Thanks." Ram muttered to April when Quill had walked over to sort out two Gryffindor boys who were having a water fight with the Ravenclaw in front of them.

"She scares me."

"You should tell her that. I'm sure Quill would love that." April whispered in return. Quill probably would. Fear was respect in their professor’s eyes.

"I'd believe that."

Ram cast a heating spell on his now sodden book.

"You did good April. I knew you would you're like the second-best witch I know."

"Second?" April raised an eyebrow.

"Tanya."

April could respect that. Tanya was awesome. Coming behind Tanya in a badass competition was like coming behind Charlie in a posh contest. Part of you knows you can't lose.

Even Quill's heels clicking against the floor seemed passive aggressive. Whatever she had said to the three boys at the back had not just stopped them messing around but silenced them. She was scary like that.

"Luckily for me we seem to have reached the end of our class." Quill said. "Which is great. I want a coffee. And some intelligent conversation."

"She's addicted to the stuff." Charlie leaned forward to whisper.

Quill probably heard him but ignored him.

"Essays on your desk. Let’s get this over with as quickly as possible."

There was a shuffling around in bags as thirty essays were retrieved. Rams had several ink stains and blurred words. Usually his was neater - Tanya helped him even though she hadn't even taken her O.W.L.S yet.

"No need to show off Charles." Quill said, levitating the essays of the pair behind them onto her pile.

She paused, Rams crumbled parchment hovering in between the pile and their desk, to glare at April. "And where would your homework be Miss MacLean?"

"She wasn't here." Ram interjected. "April had her ceremony thing."

"Miss MacLean also has a voice." Quill turned her stony expression on April.

"Well I got pulled out. I didn't know I had to write anything." April was a good student. She was a good person. She did not deserve Quill's wrath.

"Well it's going to be a detention then, isn't it?"

"But that's not fair!"

Quill didn't seem bothered by Rams outburst. "Don't make me put you in detention Mr Singh. You wouldn't like it."

"But-"

"Class dismissed." Quill opened the door with a flick of her wand. "Get out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Quill. She's badass. But she's also kinda harsh. It's hard to balance it to write her. 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a fic on Quill and Charlie's relationship as it develops though the years. Let me know if you'd find that interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention is surprising.

Professor Quill was sat at her desk in the dark, unblinking as she started the door. April was half afraid to open it but skipping detention wouldn't help her current situation.

It wasn't Aprils first detention, getting in trouble was unavoidable when she was friends with troublemakers. (Ram because he was an idiot. Tanya because she was a genius. She and Charlie were just along for the ride.) But it was her first detention with Quill. And while April respected Quill, she was still at least 90% sure her professor wanted to rule the world and crush it under her boots.

"Are you going to come in or just stare at the door?" April jumped at her professor’s voice. How Quill knew she was waiting was a mystery although April had a suspicion her nervous breathing had given her away.

"Sorry." April pushed the door open, letting light flood into the classroom. She half expected Quill to hiss when the light reached the desk but she merely rolled her eyes.

With a flick of her wrist the door shut loudly behind April. It was starting to give her horror movie vibes.

"I must say April, I'm disappointed in you."

"It's just one essay." April protested. "I can-"

Quill sighed, standing up from where she was perched on the desk. "What gave you the impression this was about an essay?"

April didn't trust herself to answer.

"You are way behind the others. And you haven't even cheated yet. How are you supposed to find out what the beast is without cheating?" It took a few seconds for April's brain to catch up with what Quill was taking about.

"This is about the tournament?" April asked. She didn't think that Quill cared about the Triwizard Tournament.

"Of course, it is." Quill sighed like just talking to April was painful. "Is this how little attention you play in class too?"

"I didn't think you cared about the Triwizard Tournament."

Quill sighed again. "April, the Triwizard Tournament is one of the most interesting things to happen to this school in years. And you're competing against that up itself French school." Quill looked as if just saying the name of it would send her on a murder spree.

"You don't like Beauxbatons?" April asked. Usually it was best not to get Quill wound up but it seemed so bizarre for her teacher to have such a strong hatred towards them.

"During my sixth year of school, I was chosen to represent Hogwarts and got sent to Beauxbatons." Quill spat out the name angrily. "I wasn't chosen as a Champion. I spend my free time with a pretty girl who I thought was in love with. She was beautiful. And then she left me." Quill slammed her fist on her desk. The sudden noise made April jump. "For the Beauxbatons Champion. As if Doretha Ames was worth anything. She was so short and hideous."

"So, you want to help me win?" Maybe April had entered a parallel universe where everything was crazy.

"I want to make Beauxbatons lose." Quill corrected, still staring at her desk with years old rage. "And you could win this April."

"Everyone says that. But I don't think I can." April bit her lip. "I shouldn't have even put my name in the Goblet in the first place."

"April this is not a pity party." Quill said firmly. "You have power. You have brains. You have the kind of bravery your house obsesses over. And unlike your other competitors, you aren't distracted with boys."

"You really want to help me?" April asked.

"I have been helping you." Quill said, with another sigh. "Who do you think gave Charles those books on the tournament? Or why I've been teaching so many defensive spells this year? Keep up April."

April had definitely entered an alternative universe.

"But you don't like me?"

"I don't like a lot of people. But you've earned my respect. I know how difficult it is to put up with Charles." Quill said. She stepped closer to April and crossed her arms. "Do you want my help April?"

"Yes?"

Quill didn't seem to notice the uncertainty in her voice. She pulled out her wand and April copied her.

"Great. Let's start training then."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her times of trouble, April's friends were there. (They always were.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a hundred years oops.

The week before the first task felt like a blur. Despite all her training with Professor Quill _and_ years of magical experience, April had never felt less ready for the task. It was in less than a day and she could practically hear the clock ticking down.

"April?" Charlie was looking at her with worry. Usually that was her job. (Tanya had been calling her the Mum friend since her second year.) "Are you okay? You look sick."

"If I _am_ sick, do you think I'll get out of this task?" April asked. It seemed like a long shot but she was willing to brave even Madame Pomfrey to get out of the task ahead. 

"Probably not." Charlie replied. He took another long look at her. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." April barely managed to smile. She tried to be optimistic when possible (didn't the world need more optimists?) but the task tomorrow seemed more like a death sentence than a challenge. She doubted that Professor Oswald would let her or anyone else get hurt but the fear was still there, swirling like a potion in her stomach. Maybe she was going to be sick. 

"Tanya?" Charlie called, getting their friends attention.

Tanya looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with us?" Charlie glanced at April as if he wasn't sure she was still there. "We're going outside to give April moral support." 

"Duh." Tanya climbed over the (luckily) empty Ravenclaw table. "It's April." 

Her friend's comment helped make April's next smile feel a more real. April had never been alone in the tournament - her friends had always been there to support her. She'd be screwed without them really. 

April followed the two Ravenclaws out of the hall. "No Matteusz?" She asked Charlie. The two of them were obviously smitten with each other. 

"I'm putting you first." Charlie said, with one of his softer looks. Last year it would have made April want to write (embarrassing) poetry. But now, all it made her think was how lucky she was to have friends like that; the kind who jumped over tables and gave her supportive smiles. 

"Hey!" Ram broke away from the group of Hufflepuffs who had were heading into the great hall. "What's up?" 

"April's having a breakdown." Tanya said bluntly. "Umm, no offence?" She added quickly. 

"The tournament?" Ram asked. April nodded.  "I'll meet you outside, okay?" His question was directed at the whole group but his eyes stayed on April. 

Ram headed away from the hall, back to his common room, breaking into a run and pushing past a small group of Gryffindor girls. 

"Do you think I'm being stupid?" 

"Not to panic you but," Tanya started, immediately panicking April, "it is a dangerous task." 

"Not really helping." 

"Sorry." Tanya patted April's arm. 

They sat in the same spot where April had watched for the carriages from Beauxbatons and Czocha arrive. It had only been six weeks ago but felt like much longer. They'd sat under the same tree every summer since their first year. It was part of their group and April knew it'd be one of the many little things she'd miss about Hogwarts. 

Ram joined them a few minutes later. He had balanced a box of Pop tarts, a knitted blanket and yellow pillow in his arms. 

"Hold this." Ram dropped the pillow on Tanya's head and the Pop tarts in her arms. 

"Thanks." Tanya glared at him and hit Ram with the pillow. 

Ram didn't seem bothered by Tanya's sarcasm or by minor pillow assault. 

"For you." Ram sat next to April and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "It's a shock blanket. Well, actually, it's a normal blanket but you seem to be in shock so I figured, same thing." He smiled at her nervously. "That's a Muggle thing, right?" Ram's Dad was a Muggle but he got as confused up as Charlie sometimes. But as usual, Ram's heart was in the right place. 

"Tanya showed you Sherlock?" April asked. He nodded. "Thank you, it's actually helping already." 

"Not hard to figure out what house you're in." Tanya hit Ram again but he still didn't react. 

"Because I found stuff to cheer April up?" 

"I was going to say because you're nice." Tanya corrected. 

"You got all this stuff just to cheer me up?" 

"Yeah." Ram looked away as if he was embarrassed. "No boyfriend?" He asked Charlie, clearly trying to change the conversation. 

"I don't have a boyfriend." _Yet_. April added privately. 

"So, are these for all of us, or just queen April?" Tanya asked, opening a packet of Pop tarts anyway. They were the blueberry flavoured kind, her favourite. 

"I'm not a queen." 

"Dude," Tanya said though a full mouth, "you're totally a queen." 

"Queen April." Ram offered the box of Pop tarts to her. "Quite fitting." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrastinating this fic for so long because I got super stuck for the idea for the first task. However I know have my life together and have that idea sorted. I'm not sure what item April will have to get though, so if you have any ideas for that or future task, leave me a comment. (Or if you want to say something nice because I like positive comments in general.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April prepares to go into battle.

April felt terrible when she woke up. It was impossible to fall asleep when the thought of the next task was hanging over her all night. She'd fallen asleep a little after two am and the blue eyes that stared back at her in the mirror were purple underneath.

April took her time getting dressed in the special Hogwarts robes Professor Oswald had dropped off and trainers. They were old but they fit and helped April feel a little more secure. A life or death competition (that may or may not include dragons) was not the best time to break in new shoes.

By the time she was ready, all the other girls had left for breakfast. April took advantage of the empty dorm and calmed herself down.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself, hoping it'd help.

"You can!" April fell off her bed and landed on top of her school bag.

She stood up and brushed herself off. "Tanya!"

"Sorry." Tanya stepped into the Gryffindor dorm. "You okay?"

"I have more than a fall off the bed to worry about today." April's books had tripped out her backpack when she had fallen. April gathered up the books Quill and Charlie had lent her to help with the tournament. (They were more similar than they liked to admit.) "How did you get here?"

"Smart house remember?" Tanya answered. "Also, your password is 'password'."

"Not the smart house, remember?" April managed a smile despite her nerves. She could always trust Tanya to cheer her up. (Sometimes more then Charlie.)

"We figured that you might not want to come down to breakfast." Tanya said. "So I thought we could eat outside."

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Smart house." Tanya tapped her head and grinned. "Come on, April."

~~~

"April?" Tanya held onto her arm, just out of earshot of the boys. "I believe in you."

"You have to." April smiled anyway. She liked to think of herself as an optimist but Tanya didn't get enough credit for how good of a person she was. "You're my friend."

Tanya looked a little embarrassed. It was a strange contrast to her usual confident nature. "I know you have Charlie but you're my best friend."

April checked if the boys were paying attention. "You're my best friend too."

"Really?" Tanya asked.

"Of course. I would never have gotten though any of this without you." April was speaking the truth. Tanya had the heart of a Hufflepuff, the brains of a Ravenclaw, the guts of a Gryffindor and the drive of a Slytherin.

But it wasn't just that which made her so important. Tanya was right; April had Charlie. And she and Ram had a different kind of bond (one April needed to figure out). But Tanya was always there when April needed her most. No matter what.

"Let's go eat." Tanya suggested, still beaming. "You need your strength today."

"Or this is my last meal."

"I thought I was the dramatic one." April hadn't even noticed they'd arrived by the boys.

"I won't take that away from you Ram." She laughed until her stomach knotted again.

"Nice scarf." Tanya pulled on the red material. April hadn't noticed until she had pointed it out; Ram was wearing Gryffindor colours. Considering Ram had more house pride than Helga Hufflepuff herself and was Quidditch captain, it was pretty weird.

"I'm showing support for April." Ram defended.

"Thanks." April said briefly. She chewed on a piece of toast, too deep in thought to notice the taste.

"We all are." Tanya poked April in the leg and repeated then herself.

She looked up. "I know."

"You two are quiet today." Ram noted.

"Charlie's worried about his-" Tanya paused, "what is Matteusz to you again? Almost boyfriend?"

"No." Charlie's lightly flustered face gave him away. "I am worried about Matteusz and April. They're both people who are important to me."

"Lucky you." Tanya poked April's leg again. "You're up there with the Polish Giraffe."

"Don't be mean." Charlie said, looking up from his book. Why he was reading one of Harry Potters biographies was weird but so was he. (In a good way.)

"I meant Polish Giraffe as a compliment." Tanya insisted. "Tall is good."

"Leave complimenting Matteusz to Charlie." April said, cutting in. She picked up a third piece of toast.

Charlie didn't seem to notice. He was lost in his book. "Did you know when Harry was just eleven he defeated a troll?"

"That's great and all but now is not the best time to be thinking about Harry Potter."

"He used 'Wingardium Leviosa'." Charlie continued as if Tanya had never spoken. "Interesting right. 'Wingardium Leviosa' is a really simple spell and it helped defeat a fully-grown troll."

"Charlie mate," Ram said, interrupting him. "April's got the first task in half an hour and you're going on about trolls."

"Sorry." Charlie closed the heavy book, covering the rest of the group with dust. "Just thought that you might be interested in how effective 'Wingardium-"

"Anyway," Ram cut Charlie off, who looked a little upset, "how are you doing April?"

"Not well to be honest."

"It'll be okay." Ram promised, reaching out to squeeze her hand comfortingly. "I know you'll do amazing."

"I will?"

"Yes."

April stood up. "Well I guess we'll find out soon enough." She swallowed the last if her food nervously. "I have to go and meet Professor Oswald now."

"We'll be watching." Ram promised. "Remember, you're not alone."

"And that you're a queen." Tanya added.

Charlie didn't say anything but pulled her into an unexpected hug. Usually he didn't like initiating contact like that so April appreciated the moment of closeness between them the most.

She pulled away reluctantly and headed towards the first task and into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action comes up next! I think I might write one chapter from April's POV and then the next with the task from the spectators point of view. 
> 
> What is the task? I'm sure you would have figured it out if you paid enough attention when reading...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task.

April tried really hard not to panic, thinking back to her friend’s words of comfort. 

A tent had been set up on the edge of the Quidditch field, which would be unused for the year, much to the horror of Ram and Tanya who were both on their respective house teams. The faint sound of voices was coming from the tent, mostly in French. Adeline must have been the first one there. Unless Matteusz was just being quiet. April hoped he was there - she could use a friend.

"It's bigger on the inside." April whispered to herself. She was still amazed by magic, despite all her years at Hogwarts. Visiting Charlie's mansion (an actual mansion with suits of armour and everything) last summer had been brilliant. Quill had mostly avoided them which helped. 

Luckily for April the rest of the Champions were already there. Adeline simply gave her a bored look before continuing her conversation with Professor Dubois. Matteusz, who had been awkwardly sat on an old looking sofa (April loved magic) while his headteacher spoke to Professor Oswald, gave her a wave.

"We've been waiting for you."

No one else was listening and April could trust Matteusz. They were friends. (They'd have to be. His and Charlie's fate was obvious.) "I may have walked as slowly as possible."

"You'll do great." Matteusz seemed to have confidence in her. It made April feel better. Not ready - she was terrified - but better.

"April, you're here." Professor Oswald looked relieved. "We were running late."

"Sorry." April looked down at her shoes. "Got lost."

"Happens to the best of us," Oswald said. She was still smiling at April, which helped loosen the uncomfortable knots in her stomach. "Now, a quick notice for our Champions."

"About the task?" Adeline asked. She seemed relaxed but her grip around her wand was shaky. April was just glad she wasn't the only nervous one. They were all in it together. 

"Yes." Oswald answered. "I'm sure you three are anxious are eager to find out after weeks of careful preparation."

April was more eager to get it over with. 

"You three will be fighting trolls. Your task will be to retrieve your next clue with the best time and minimum injury. Good luck." Oswald smiled at them. "Any questions?" 

"I don't like the sound of  _'minimum injury'_ ," April muttered to herself. So much for safety of students.  _Typical Hogwarts._

"What order are we going in?" Adeline asked, already tying her curly hair back. The French champion already looked more prepared than April could ever hope to be. 

"You'll be going first, then Matteusz with April going last," Oswald answered.

"Great." April sighed. "No pressure then." 

"I'm sure you're all capable of achieving greatness. Just find the courage within." Professor Oswald seemed hopeful but April didn't quite share it. Usually she was an optimist but certain situations made it hard to keep that mindset. (Like fighting trolls for example.) 

"Did you notice how she mentioned 'minimum injuries'? I noticed and it's not exactly filling me with joy." 

"Charlie said you were an optimist." Matteusz didn't seem very concerned. He was relaxed as ever. April got the impression nothing ever phased him. 

"Well Charlie never said anything about trolls." April paused; she was wrong, Charlie had said something about them earlier. And it might just save her. 

**~~~**

"April must be nervous." Tanya leaned forward even though April hadn't come out onto the field yet. "I would be, going last." 

"I imagine that she's more nervous to fight a troll. Can't it go back to the forest?" Ram was trying to act cool (in more ways than one) but Tanya wasn't convinced. He cared about April more than he'd be willing to admit. 

"It's a _Troglodytarum alpinum,"_ Charlie interjected.

"Dork," Ram rolled his eyes. "What does that even mean?"

"It's Latin for 'mountain troll'. It's not a forest troll - the skin is different." 

Ram raised his eyes. "I stand by my past statement." 

"My opinions in the summer is Quill or library." Charlie frowned. "You think Matteusz is okay?" 

"There are healers here," Tanya reassured him. "He'll be fine. It was a scratch anyway." 

"Still," Charlie chewed his lip. 

"Your boyfriend will be fine," Ram added. Just as Charlie started to protest that Matteusz was 'just a friend', April walked onto the pitch. Most of the school cheered (even Quill looked up from her book for a few seconds). Tanya joined in, although neither of the boys around her did. 

"Go April!" 

"She looks so small." Ram was leaning so far forward that Tanya worried he was going fall over. She grabbed the back of his jacket as a precaution. 

"She's standing next to a ten-foot mountain troll." Still, Tanya couldn't help but share his nerves. She slid her hand and squeezed it. 

"Come on April!" Ram called. Tanya pulled him back onto his seat. "You think she'll be okay?" 

"This is April Maclean we're talking about. She can win this." 

April stood determined but Tanya had a feeling she was more anxious than she was letting on. The troll was yet to notice her, more focused on the noise the crowd was making. Tanya hoped she'd get a chance to reach the stone in the middle without getting noticed by the troll. The object was to pull a black sword out of the middle of the stone. That seemed like the hardest part. Adeline had blown the rock up with magic. Matteusz had managed to pull it out with strength alone (much to the joy of Charlie). 

April broke out into a sprint, clearly have noticed the sword in the stone. (Tanya wondered if the King Arthur reference had been on purpose.) The troll noticed her and let out a horrible howl. Tanya tightened her grip on Ram's hand (or he did; she couldn't tell). It seemed to startle April as well, she paused for a moment. 

The troll made a second grunting noise and reached for its club. Ram definitely held on tighter this time. April managed to move out of the way in time, narrowly missing being hit. 

"April, run!" Ram yelled, although his voice was lost within the crowd. 

She ran, climbing up the now rocky surface of the (once) Quidditch pitch. The troll hauled its club up again, clearly set on a target. She rolled away, once again missing being hit. Tanya could only imagine what was going through her head. (Swearwords probably.) 

"April!" Ram called again, his voice fainter. "Why was I jealous she got picked?" 

"Cause you're an idiot," Tanya replied, more interested on watching April raise to her feet. "Look at her head." 

"She's bleeding." A noticeable cut was on her forehead, streaking her usually chocolate coloured hair with streaks of red.  _"April."_

"She can't hear us." Charlie had remained quiet until that point. Tanya glanced over at him; he looked paler than usual. 

"Use magic!" A Slytherin (or at least someone with a green scarf) yelled in front of them. 

"They have a good point." 

"April!" Tanya had a feeling he'd yell her name until he lost his voice. April touched her head and wiped the blood away. She ran forward quickly, reaching in her pocket and taking out her wand. 

She cast a spell - Tanya couldn't hear the exact one - not aimed at the threat but at the sword. It flew out of the stone and towards her. For a horrible moment, she worried it was going to impale April but she jumped up and caught it. 

April held it above her, head still bleeding, in victory. The crowd erupted, cheering loudly, save for her three friends who only sighed in relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not my best (I'm certainally not proud of it) but at least I updated. I'm not the best at writing action but I tried my best. 
> 
> Comments welcome! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April reunites with her friends.

Ram was the first person to reach her. He was still wearing the Gryffindor scarf looped around his neck.

"How did I do?" April asked, hoping her smile matched Ram's. He was always smiling at her. (Maybe it was a Hufflepuff thing but April always suspected it was just him.)

"Amazing," Ram replied, in the same breathless as after Quidditch. He picked April up in a hug and spun her around. She laughed because she was relived and because she was alive and because Ram was laughing too.) He had the cutest laugh.) "You were amazing."

"I'm just glad it's over."

"Ram you can't just run off. We aren't all as athletically inclined as you." Tanya hit him on the arm. He let go of April akwardly.

"No Charlie?" April asked, looking around. He was her best friend after all.

"I'll give you one guess." Tanya rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Hey," Ram huffed, "still here?"

"You don't count," Tanya replied, flicking him, "you're a Hufflepuff."

"I'm just glad you're here. Two third of my friends will have to do." April couldn't find the strength to be mad at Charlie. It was just a crush. It wasn't like he hated her. (Not that it seemed like Matteusz was 'just' anything to Charlie.)

"Is your head okay now?" Ram brushed her hair back gently. April knew it was to check her head but couldn't help feeling like she should blush. (He shouldn't make her feel like blushing.)

"Madame Pomfrey fixed me up. I'll be fine." He moved his hand away and stepped back. "Just a little cut."

"I was worried."

"So was I," Tanya interrupted. "You did good. Well you came last but still, good."

"Last?" April crossed her arms. She had stayed alive and gotten the sword, wasn't that the aim?

"Joint second actually," Ram added. "You and Adeline both got thirty-eight. Matteusz got forty-one and won, much to the traitorous joy of Charlie."

"It's just the first round, you can still win this." Tanya smiled at her.

"What was the score out of?"

"Fifty. You probably lost points for your head. You had the worse injury. Matteusz was the fastest and he got the sword out without magic," Ram explained.

"Charlie almost swooned."

"I did not!" Charlie protested.

"That's how I remember things," Tanya teased. "It's okay Charlie, we don't care you have a boyfriend."

"I don't." He smiled anyway, looking at the floor. "I'd like one but I don't."

"Yet." Ram and Tanya managed to say simultaneously. They grinned at each other and then at Charlie, who was pouting at the floor.

April wrapped her arm around him. Usually Charlie shyed away from that kid of contact but he let her. "What now?"

"I have more jokes about Charlie," Ram offered.

"I meant with the tournament," she clarified. "Charlie?"

"The second task has something to do with the item you got."

"What am I supposed to do with a sword?" April asked. "Fight something?"

"You'd win," Ram said, smiling in her direction.

"Obviously," April replied, "I'm tougher then I look."

"We know."

"We can look at it tomorrow. I'm sure I can find some books on magical weapons."

"Actually Charlie," April pulled on his arm, away from Tanya and Ram, "how did you know?"

"Books," he answered, face scrunched up in confusion. "Just like the first task."

"I meant about the troll." April looked over at Ram and Tanya, who were laughing together. "You knew it was what I'd be fighting."

"Quill mentioned it. We have dinner together sometimes." Charlie looked almost embarrassed to mention it. April didn't think he got along with his guardian. "She couldn't mention it to you but she mentioned it to me."

"Isn't that kind of cheating?" April asked, feeling a little guilty.

"It's why I didn't tell you till today. You would have done wonderful either way. I just didn't want to risk you getting hurt." Charlie smiled but still seemed doubtful.

"Let me figure it out the right way for the next task," April requested. "I don't know if I can win. But I want to try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Charlie and Quill being semi friendly via passive aggressive dinners. 
> 
> You know what's coming up? The Yule Ball.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April celebrates the way she should; with her friends.

Parties weren't April's thing. Especially not ones in her honour (that somehow managed to start without her, strangely enough).

Students April had never spoken to before were congratulating her. (One first year called her a 'hero'.) It was uncomfortable.

"Excuse me," April pushed through the crowds, pulling off an oversized Gryffindor scarf and running up to her dorms.

Her pyjamas and a fluffy blanket lay invitingly on her bed but April knew she wouldn't get a chance to rest with all the noise in the common room.

April lay on her bed anyway, enjoying the brief moment of calm. She had a photo of her mum on her night stand, a still one - taken years before April knew she was a witch. It was just after the crash, with her arm in a cast and her mum in a wheelchair, with eight year old April sitting on her lap. The photo was a precious one because at that moment she had her mother back. April and Jackie were close; her mum had been both supportive and worried about her entering. She'd have to write to her mum about it. (Emailing would be easier but that was life at Hogwarts. Charlie had been fascinated the first time he saw a pen.)

April changed into her jeans and a hoodie (the closest thing to pyjamas she could get away with wearing. The party was in full swing with dancing and drinking of firewhisky.

Her celebration was so busy no one noticed her slip away. The castle was still light and there was an hour before the teachers would start patrolling the halls. The Ravenclaw tower was on the other side of the school.

The entrance to Ravenclaw tower was guarded by a bronze knocker.

"What has an eye but cannot see?"

"I don't know," April sighed, "look I've had a hard day, can't you just let me in?"

"What has an eye but cannot see?" The knocker repeated.

"I don't know, a blind person." The door didn't budge. April knocked again. "Charlie? Tanya? Can you let me in please?"

"What has an eye but cannot see?"

She groaned. "Umm, eye, can't see. Needle?"

The door opened and April had never been gladder to solve a riddle in her life. Passwords were easier.

The Ravenclaw common room was half full, with students both living up to the house stereotype by studying and playing games. Tanya and Ram were sat in the corner, playing a board game, while Charlie was curled up on the sofa, sketch book on lap. April took a seat next to him.

"Ditching your house?" Tanya asked, not looking up from her game with Ram. They were playing Operation, although how Tanya got it to work was a mystery.

"They threw me a party."

"How awful," Tanya replied. She successfully removed the tiny wish bone and flicked it at Ram. He scowled at her.

"I'd rather be with my actual friends. You guys are more than enough for me," April said. She leaned on Charlie's arm, watching him draw.

"Don't start crying."

"I won't," April laughed, poking Charlie, "what are you drawing?"

"Czocha," he replied, "it's for Matteusz."

She smiled. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Stop teasing me."

"I'm not," she reassured him.

Charlie waited until Tanya and Ram started their own conversation about the rules. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I do like Matteusz. And yes - it's a 'hopeless crush' which you all insist upon calling it. But I've never felt this way about anyone - whether they're a boy or girl or something else."

"It's not 'hopeless'," April said quietly, although she was pretty sure that Ram and Tanya were listening in, "Matteusz likes you. He told me before. And he's always smiling at you."

"I need to figure things out with him." Charlie put down his pencil and turned to look at her. "I'm scared I'll be a terrible boyfriend."

"Better a terrible boyfriend than a friend who wants more," April replied. "I know you can figure things out with Matteusz. I'll help you."

"Thank you," Charlie said, beaming.

"The castle looks beautiful."

"Matteusz was telling me about it. It was built in the fourteenth century. It's located in Lower Silesian Voivodeship. Matteusz says it's his favourite place in the world."

"You know a lot."

"I talk to Matteusz a lot and everyone likes talking about home." Charlie started on the roof. "Even if home isn't conventional."

If anyone understood an unconventional home it would be Charlie. She felt equally sorry for Quill. (Tanya called her his slave and in a way, it was true.)

April watched Charlie draw until she started feeling drowsy and then closed her eyes.

* * *

"You must have cheated," Ram insisted.

"No, you're just awful," Tanya replied, packing away the game.

Charlie shushed them, moving slowly to shift April into a lying position and pulling a blanket over her. They were the last ones in the common room and the light was dimming.

"She was amazing today," Ram said, smiling at April the way he only did when she wasn't looking. She was half smiling in her sleep.

"I knew she would be," Tanya agreed. She picked up her jacket, yawning.

"I better head back to my house," Ram said, reluctant to leave her. He kissed the top of her head and left quickly, using a secret passage, that led to the kitchens. Tanya had found.

He knew what they would ask and think if he gave them the chance and there was no way Ram was going to admit to being in love with April. (Not aloud anyway.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Wikipedia is accurate all the history on Czocha (not Zcocha! as I've been using before, which is wrong, sorry) is right. 
> 
> I like the idea of April and Charlie having talks about Matteusz and hugging. It's great to write. 
> 
> Also it might be a while till my next update on this or any other fics because I have my actual English exam in less than two weeks. 
> 
> Remember to leave a review. ❤️


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and friendship, plus Tanyas love interest makes their first appearance.

"Go away," April said without opening her eyes. Whoever was shaking her didn't stop.

"April."

She opened her eyes slowly, finding herself looking at a painted ceiling. Flowers and star systems definitely weren't part of Gryffindors decor, which filled her with temporary panic before she realised she was still in the Ravenclaw tower.

"I fell asleep?"

"It's okay, Ram gave you an extra pillow." Charlie sat at the end of the sofa. He was already dressed, in a light blue cardigan over his typical button up shirt. (She wasn't going to question his fashion sense.)

"Wait, what time is it?" April ran her fingers through her knotty hair, half loose from her pony tail.

"Half six in the morning," Charlie answered. April hit him with a pillow.

"Why did you wake me up then? It's a Sunday."

"I thought you might want to wake up before the rest of my house does."

"Fair point," April sat up. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"You're all dressed up," April smiled, "are you going to see Matteusz?"

Charlie smiled, although he tried not to, "maybe."

"That's sweet." April sat up, pulling on her shoes from where they lay on the floor. (Someone had lined them up neatly and folded her jacket.)

"Thank you for yesterday," Charlie said, "talking about Matteusz, it's nice. I feel lost sometimes, just trying to make friends and the idea of having a boyfriend is a bit daunting."

"No problem." April was reminded of when Charlie 'came out' to them. She'd said 'good for you' and they'd shared a rare hug.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Charlie asked, passing April her jacket.

"I know. We've been best friends since we were eleven Charlie." He smiled again, more naturally this time.

"Do you want to come with me?" He offered.

"To see Matteusz? Isn't that interrupting something?"

"I'm not telling him now," Charlie answered, "I need to figure it out first. And I'm a little scared."

"That's how you know that you really like them. If you aren't terrified of telling them you fancy them, you're crazy."

Charlie smiled to himself, a different kind of smile. "I think I'm crazy for him."

"One day, you'll figure it out," April promised. She hooked her arm through his as they walked out together.

"Here's hoping."

* * *

"That's weird."

"What's weird?" Charlie asked, turning (reluctantly) from Matteusz to follow April's gaze.

"Tanya's sitting at the Hufflepuff table." April tried to catch her eye but Tanya wasn't looking at them. She was talking to a group of girls who must be from her year.

"Isn't your friend Ram in that... house?" Matteusz asked.

"Yeah but the weird part is Ram isn't here."

"Tanya's allowed to have other friends, April," Charlie replied quickly.

She turned to him. "You know something."

"No, I don't," Charlie denied, far too quickly again.

"Charlie!"

Matteusz looked between them, amused. "You two are funny."

"Charlie, please tell me what you know." April tried pouting but it didn't work. "Tanya's my friend too."

"Let her have her secrets."

Charlie gave her a knowing smile and went back to his tea.

"You're a bad friend."

"I'm just curious about my friend. She could be in trouble." It seemed like a stretch; Tanya looked incredibly happy, although April couldn't figure out why (or who) she was smiling so brightly. (It reminded her of the way Charlie and Matteusz looked at each other.)

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about writing poetry before?" Tanya asked, ignoring April's not-so-subtle glances.

"It's a bit geeky." Clove replied.

"I love geeky."

As Tanya predicted, her friend blushed. Clove was naturally pale, covered with light freckles. She also incredibly shy and had a habit of blushing quite frequently. Tanya found it quite distracting.

She wasn't sure the exact moment she developed a crush on the Hufflepuff. She wasn't sure if it was her long, bright red hair or her even brighter green eyes (framed by oversized glasses). But Tanya had liked Clove since their third year. She wondered if it was obvious or if April was just trying to figure it out.

"Yeah, me too." Clove looked down at her food. She really was shy; sometimes Tanya just wanted to Clove to just look at her and meet her eyes. She didn't mind the blushing but Clove used her hair as a shield and it was frustrating.

"We match."

Clove twirled her hair around her finger. "We do, I guess. Is that good? Us matching?"

"It's wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I was going to take a break but short fluff is nice and I'm pretty confident with my English. (Still, wish me luck for next week!) 
> 
> Also Clove is my favourite OC and I've written 20,000 words on the cuteness that is Tanlove already. So, go read that for more pure fluff and Tanya being gay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Matteusz try and figure out the next task, when a comment on her love life gets April wondering on what she was missing.

April still wasn't sure what the sword signified. Charlie had found a few books from the restricted area of the library about dark magic but even he was stumped. (April too scared to read the books in case she accidentally summoned a demon.) It had been almost three weeks since she had gotten it and April was still lost.

April had even risked asking Matteusz if he had figured it out. She couldn't decide if it was against the rules or not but Charlie had suggested it.

"I have no idea. I just hope it doesn't involve fighting."

"The schools wouldn't go that 'Hunger Games' would they?" April asked. She was mostly joking but part if her was worried. She probably should be, Hogwarts was wonderful but the health and safety was appalling. Quill had thrown shoes before. (Ofsted would have a heart attack.)

"I hope not. I don't like fighting." Neither did Charlie. They really were perfect for each other.

"And you signed up for the Twiwizard tournament?" April asked.

"So did you," he reminded her. "I entered mostly because of the prize. I thought that I had a good chance of winning. And I'm very dependant of my Babcia. And I'd like to study Magic abroad if I got the chance to." Matteusz had put a lot more thought into it than April had. It was impressive and rather sweet.

"You have it all planned out."

"Of course I do. I spend years fighting against my parents views. I want to be independent. Don't you have plans for when you leave Hogwarts?" April liked the way he pronounced the school name.

She nodded. "I want to do something to do with magical healing. I wanted to be a nurse when I was little. I wasn't born into a magical family but I wanted to help people. And doing that with magic must be fun." Her mum was a big factor of that too.  April had spend months researching magical healing in her first year. She had come home that summer excited and full of hope there was a way to fix her mums legs. Jackie however had sat her down and told her gently she didn't need saving. ("My life is different now but it's in no way less.")

"See," he nudged her gently, "you have plans too."

"I guess," April said. "It gets a little much at times. I keep forgetting sometimes I'll have magic with me forever. Do you get that?"

"Sometimes. My parents, they both have magic. But I live with my babcia now and she doesn't have any. So it's strange to go from seeing if everyday to missing it. But I'm seventeen now. I can do what I want to," Matteusz explained.

"I didn't know you didn't live with your parents," April said. He hadn't mentioned them much apart from saying they didn't get along much. But April hadn't realised how bad their relationship was.

"I moved out before they had a chance to kick me out. I'm lucky to have my babcia. She's much more accepting." Matteusz smiled fondly. "So you don't have to feel sorry for me. I was more miserable there than with my grandmother."

"You deserve better," April said. "And I thought Charlie had a tragic back story."

"We're both unlucky, in a way." 

"Yeah," April agreed. "At least you have each other."

"We do?" Mattetsz asked. He seemed uncertain, like he had somehow missed how stared at him al the time.

"You can't be that oblivious," April teased. "And I thought you would make a good Hufflepuff."

"I still don't get the house system. Doesn't it force you to change your behaviour to fit into a house stereotype?"

April had to take a minute to process what he said. "Umm..."

"Plus, its funny you think I'm oblivious. I know Charlie likes me but you wouldn't notice it if he showered you with roses," Matteusz teased back.

"Charlie doesn't like me?" April was confused; no one liked her. And she'd notice if someone had a crush on her; especially one of her friends.

Matteusz laughed (but not meanly) at her. "Not Charlie."

April sighed. "I don't get what you're talking about."

"See? Oblivious."

"Now you're just being mean. I didn't think you were capable of that."

Matteusz laughed at her again. "You'd be surprised April."

"I am. But seriously, why do you think that I'm oblivious?"

"You're going to have to figure it out on your own," Matteusz replied.

April didn't have time to argue before they reached the table and she lost his attention to Charlie. She watched them flirt (well, Matteusz flirted, Charlie just smiled sappily in response). He must have just been teasing because if anyone looked at her like that, April would notice.

"Hey," Ram said, waving a hand in her face. "You look thoughtful."

"That's because I'm thinking." It was a lame joke but Ram smiled anyway.

"What about?"

"I'm just trying to figure something out. Nothing you could help with."

Ram put his hand over his heart dramatically. "I'm wounded April. Are you sure?"

"You don't have anything to do with my love life, so yes."

"Love life?" Ram frowned, which didn't suit his pretty face. He followed her gaze to look at the (future) couple. "Not Charlie again?"

"I'm over that. Completely over that." Charlie was cute but it was obvious they weren't meant for each other. He was clearly head over heels for Matteusz anyway.

"Not Matteusz then?" Ram was still frowning; she hoped he'd stop. "Because Charlie's gay but he's even more gay. And you know, into Charlie."

"No," April answered. "Matteusz just said I was being oblivious to someone's feelings and I don't know what he meant."

Ram finally soften into a sweeter expression. "That's the thing about being oblivious. You don't realise what you're missing… even, even if it's staring you right in the face. And once you figure it out, you question every day why you somehow missed something that big. That important. That _beautiful_." Ram spoke like he had experience. But he did have a way with girls after all.

"So, what do you think I'm missing then?" April asked. "What big, wonderful thing?"

Ram shook his head, looking almost vulnerable for a second. " _No idea_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! I'm sorry! I got kinda stuck. But I'm happy with it now. (My love for Matteusz cured my block.) 
> 
> Honestly April is more oblivious than Simon Snow. Poor Ram. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram and Tanya talk and they both figure something out.

Most days Ram couldn't tell if the fact April was the most oblivious person on the planet was a good thing or not.

Ram had liked April since their sixth year. Before then too but not as bad. Not in the struck by lightening way. (Fast and electric when they were together. But dangerous too.) They'd partnered up for potions and spend a half hour unsuccessfully trying to brew Amortentia. (April had sabotaged it because she disagreed with how 'date rapey' the potion was. He agreed with her.) The fumes messed up Ram's hair and they had both laughed. And then Ram had helped mess up the potion too because he knew he didn't need it to figure out who he liked.

He'd acted like a twat in sixth year. April had a thing for Charlie, which he had somehow missed. Ram regretted how harsh he'd been to Charlie at the time. It made him feel even guiltier when he had come out to them. He was awful sometimes.

They were all friends again now but Ram couldn't help worry it wouldn't last once they left Hogwarts. Tanya still had three years left and was already making new friends (with other Hufflepuffs too). He didn't know what Charlie would be doing but it was probably posh and impressive. April wanted to be a healer and Ram didn't know how much he'd see her then. He didn't want to loose her when she was so important.

Yesterday he had told April she was missing something important but that was just hopeful thinking. Good looks wasn't enough to win her over. He needed a plan.

"Earth to Ram," Tanya said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Away with the fairies again?"

"Yeah." He frowned at her. "What are you doing here? You're not a Hufflepuff."

"Checking on you," she answered. "Well, meeting up with a... a friend." Her hesitation suggested they weren't just friends but Ram wasn't in a position to judge Tanya about keeping her love life a secret. Dating was awkward enough at fourteen.

"Don't you think it's weird how much things will change by next year? We'll be adults - with jobs. Terrifying."

"You'll be. I'll have my O.W.L.S., still being the baby of the group," Tanya said with a slightly irradiated huff.

"You'll pass them easily Tan. I have faith in you." She was the smartest one in the group after all. Ram was proud of her. And then you'll join us in the real world."

"If you haven't forgotten me by then." Tanya dropped her bag on the table next to Ram and sat down. "You won't forget me?"

"Tanya, you're my best friend in the world. None of us will forget you when we leave. And you're not the baby. You're the badass one."

A sliver of  a smile started to form. "I just worry. All my best friends are older than me."

"That doesn't make us any less your friends," Ram promised. "Trust me, you're stuck with us forever."

"Sounds awful."

"Hey," Ram replied in mock anger. He leaned closer to nudge her arm playfully and she broke out into a tiny smile.

"Tanya?" Her friend called, scanning the common room. Her red hair was enough for Ram to recognise the fourth year as Clove Williams. (She had tried out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team last year and fallen off her broomstick. Tanya had rushed over to help her.) Clove seemed shy most of the time but she lit up when she spotted Tanya tucked in the corner. "Found your scarf. It was surprisingly hard to spot blue in the golden sea of our dorm."

Tanya's ghost of a smile grew even wider. "Poetic as ever. Maybe you're just messy."

"Most artists are," Clove replied, giggling. She ducked her head so her hair tumbled down to cover her face. "Hi Ram," she said after composing herself.

"Hey Clove. Come to steal Tanya away?"

Her face was starting to match her hair. "She came to steal me away actually. We're going to go over some poetry stuff and have lunch by the lake. Her idea, genius as ever."

"Stop or I'll start blushing as well," Tanya grabbed her bag and her usual red jacket. "See you later Ram. Go talk to April."

"April?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "You think I wouldn't notice you writing out her name?"

He looked down at his parchment where he had doodled her name, complete with a little flower underneath.

When he looked up again, Tanya and Clove were headed out the door, hands brushing together and laughing.

And he thought that April was the oblivious one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta add that cute gay subplot with Tanlove. 
> 
> Also, I take asks and prompts about Class and my OCs on my Tumblr @bazwillendinflames
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Feedback is vital!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April, Matteusz and Adeline are given their next challenge: a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part we've all been waiting for… the Yule Ball part!

"Your headmistress wants you." [**Adeline** ](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/163192177208/bazwillendinflames-aesthetic-for-my-oc-adeline)hovered awkwardly by the Ravenclaw table, arms crossed. She had a great poker face and even her curly brown hair, pulled into a neat bun, seemed to show she was calm and collected. April was sure that she came to win.

While April and Matteusz had become friends quickly (mostly because he had a thing for her best friend), Adeline had kept her distance. She was clearly very strategic in the Triwizard Tournament. April seemed to be the one with the least experience or skill out of the three Champions.

"Now?"

Adeline nodded. "Yes, now. It is very important I believe."

"Great, coming." April shoved three pieces of toast in her robe pocket and shoved her half finished essay into her bag.

"We need to get Matteusz too. Do you know where he is?"

"With Charlie?" April suggested. It was the most likely anyway. "They should come down soon."

"I suppose we can wait. Your Professor Oswald seems quite nice anyway."

"She's brilliant. Used to have a thing for my DADA teacher. She's married now. Umm..."

Adeline raised a perfect eyebrow. "You're rambling."

"Yeah, sorry. We haven't really talked before and-" April began, only to be interrupted by Adeline holding up a hand.

"I know. You prefer to talk to Matteusz. I see your strategies."

April frowned. "Strategies? I don't have any strategies. I barely have a clue what I'm doing in the tournament."

"So, you are not flirting to get an advantage?" Adeline asked.

April let out a nervous laugh. The Beauxbatons girl was quite intimidating. "With Matteusz? No... no. He likes boys. And he fancies Charlie. My friend - blonde, Ravenclaw, a bit clueless?"

"Oh," Adeline laughed, now more relaxed. "You weren't using strategy? You were just trying to set them up. That's surprising."

"Not everything is about strategy. I just want to make my Mum proud. And not get eaten by a dragon or whatever else they throw at us," April said.

"Professor Dubois said to be wary of my competition. However, I am beginning to see that is not working out. I wish I had spoken to you and Matteusz before. It's nice knowing that I'm not the only one in the community."

"You like girls?"

"I don't like anyone in that way. See," Adeline pointed at her badge, a little heart coloured in black, grey and purple. "What about you?"

"I like boys. Not that I have a  boyfriend yet because non of them are interested in me."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Adeline replied. "Here comes the birds of love here."

April waved at Matteusz and Charlie who had just entered. They walked towards them. "Hey."

"Professor Oswald requires the Champions," Adeline informed Matteusz. "Sorry but you'll have to leave the cute boy behind."

Charlie looked slightly embarrassed while Tanya grinned mischievously. "See you later then."

"Bye," Matteusz replied. They shared a soft smile, while Adeline nudged April.

"Come on then," she said. "I'm sure whatever Professor Oswald needs us for is important."

"Maybe more information on the next task?" April suggested hopefully. She was still lost and even Tanya was stumped.

"What else could be more important than that?"

~~~

"A ball?" April repeated back to her teacher. "Really?"

"It's traditional."

She still wasn't entirely convinced. April didn't know how to dance. Additionally, she had no boyfriend or potential dates. There was no way a ball could ever end well.

"As the representatives for your schools," Oswald continued, ignoring the protests, "you are unfortunately required to bring a partner."

They all shared an uncomfortable look. Even Matteusz, who had Charlie in love with him didn't look thrilled at the prospect. "A date?"

"Bringing a friend is fine. And let me make this clear, you are entitled to bring anyone. Boy or girl or non-binary. If anyone says anything, I'll hex them myself," Oswald promised. "Or, I'll let my wife have the honours and Ashildr is even more fierce than me."

"Thank you," Matteusz replied. "I - just thank you."

"I can't dance though," April said, pulling the attention away from Matteusz as he wiped his eyes.

"Luckily you have a month to prepare. Dance lessons are optional, if you require them April. Anymore questions?"

"What should we wear?" Adeline questioned. "My Mum brought me a really pretty dress. Is it, umm, magical enough?"

"Anything formal will do. Traditionally dress robes were worn up the Yule Ball. However, I realise in a more modern magical world, Muggle fashion and traditional magical wear is mixed. So wear whatever will make you happy."

Matteusz smiled (not that it was that a surprise) at Professor Oswald. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Best of luck to you. More information will be given to you later on. Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so," Adeline answered. Both Matteusz and April nodded in agreement.

"I can't help you with the tasks themselves but I'm always available if you want to talk about anything. Just send me an owl and I'll organise us a little chat." She seemed to be aiming it at Matteusz, who was fiddling with his bracelets. "Don't be shy. You can head back to breakfast now. There's still half an hour left I believe."

"Thank you again," Matteusz said to her on the way out.

"Coming?" Adeline asked, as he started hurrying in the other direction.

"I have to send a letter. But I'll meet you there, if I have time."

"So," Adeline said, "a ball?"

"I'm dreading it," April admitted. "I can't learn to dance in a month."

"I'm sure there is a spell for it."

~~~

"Why did you fail to mention the Yule Ball?" April asked, dropping into a seat between her two Ravenclaw friends.

"You never asked."

"It's clearly important though! I have to find a date. Or I'll look like a right loser."

Tanya rolled her eyes and went back to her Wonder Woman comic book. "White people."

April pretended not to notice. "It's hopeless."

"Why do you have to get a date?" Charlie asked. "It wasn't in the books I've been reading."

"I'm a Triwizard bloody Champion, that's why. We have to have dates."

"You have to?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Maybe it wasn't so hopeless. Charlie seemed like he was going to ask…

"I have to find Matteusz," he announced, picking up his bag. "This is the perfect opportunity to finally ask him out."

"Yeah, of course," April said. She wasn't surprised or even disappointed. She was over him. "He really likes you Charlie. Go win him over."

"Am I being stupid?"

"No," Tanya answered over the top of her comic. "Go run and find your crush. He likes you, you clearly and embarrassingly have a thing for him. Go put us all out of our miseries and ask out the boy you like."

"He went to the Owlery," April added.

"Thank you!"

"Who saw that coming?" Tanya asked sarcastically. "We should have put money on it."

"Why can't it be that easy for me?"

"You need to open your eyes and see what's in front of you. Or in this case behind you."

April turned around but the only thing behind was the Hufflepuff table.

"Am I missing something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the outfits planned. Going to link them later on. 
> 
> Lots of drama coming up! Yay! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and any predictions for future chapters about the Yule Ball! 
> 
> Feedback is always lovely!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie asks Matteusz to the ball.

Charlie found Matteusz sitting at the window in the Owlery, humming to himself. Trying to keep the reassuring words from his friends in mind, he approached Matteusz. Charlie was more nervous than he thought he'd be, which was stupid because he knew Matteusz liked him.

Swallowing his nerves, he sat next to Matteusz. "I've been looking for you."

"Here I am," Matteusz replied. He shifted along to make more room for Charlie on the bench. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look nervous?" He felt it. Charlie'd never asked anyone out before. He'd never liked anyone that much before - being with Matteusz made his stomach flip.

"A little," Matteusz smiled again (he was always smiling at Charlie; it was wonderful and terrifying), "why are you nervous, Charlie?"

"April told me about the Yule Ball," Charlie said in a rush. He tried to breath out again, to calm himself before asking the really important question. The most important question he'd probably ever ask. "She told me about your meeting with Professor Oswald. That the three Champions have to go to the Yule Ball and bring a date. I think she was expecting me to ask her."

"Did you?" Matteusz asked, sounding almost hopeful.

Charlie shook his head in response, feeling shy. It had been like that when he'd first met Matteusz; incredibly overwhelming. "I had someone special in mind."

"Charlie-"

"I've been working up the nerve for this for months," he interrupted, "can I please ask you properly? The way I planned it out in my head."

"You planned it?" Matteusz questioned, in his measured accent. It helped to put him at ease a little.

Charlie nodded again, preparing to say what he had always wanted to. "I really like you. So much that it makes me scared to tell you. I'm shaking so much right now."

Matteusz took his hand, which wasn't part of the plan. (Not that Charlie was going to complain. He wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.) "Is okay. Take your time."

"Do you want to go with me, to the Yule Ball?" Charlie finally asked.

Matteusz lit up with a smile. (Lit up more than usual.) "Of course I will. You know I like you too." He squeezed Charlie's hand. "I always have. You're cute and smart and almost perfect. And so strange. I would have asked you to go with me, if you hadn't beat me to it."

He felt a wave of relief, followed by an even stronger feeling of pure joy. "This is great. You're great."

"You're my favourite person," Matteusz told him. Before Charlie had a chance to say it back (Matteusz was his favourite person. Without a doubt.); he was being kissed.

It was unexpected and the first time that Charlie had ever been kissed by anyone. It felt like fireworks exploding in his stomach. Charlie wanted his kiss with Matteusz to be played on repeat. It made him feel giddy and a little bit in love. (More than usual anyway.)

Charlie ducked his head after he pulled away, hoping he wasn't blushing too much. "You're my favourite person too."

"Thank you kochanie."

Charlie smiled, despite not knowing exactly what the term of endearment actually meant. Something sweet, he was sure.

Panic started kicking in. "I'll see you at the dance."

He stood up, not looking back at Matteusz as he ran off. It felt stupid; to run away from his first kiss but Charlie wasn't sure how to react exactly. He had felt stunned at first; now he just felt panicky.

"Wait," Matteusz called, "Charlie!" He caught up with him and reached for his hand.

Charlie spun around to face him, still flustered. "I'm sorry, I just get anxious sometimes. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Breath with me," Matteusz said. Charlie nodded and copied his breathing exercises until he felt relaxed again. "Better?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Not what I asked. Better?" Matteusz repeated.

"Better," Charlie echoed.

"Good." Matteusz leaned in and kissed the top of his head which somehow made him blush more than the first kiss. "You can tell me if I go too far. If we're going into a relationship - which I'm really hoping we will - we're going to do it at a rate where we're both happy and comfortable."

"I didn't think people like you were real," Charlie admitted. "I knew you were kind and I love that. But this, not many people would think that I'm worth the trouble."

"I like you. That means I want you to be happy as much as possible. Even if it means taking things one step at a time."

Charlie giggled. "Sorry, you said about steps and we're literally on steps. Am I ruining the moment?"

"You're so adorable," Matteusz said. Charlie felt himself get flustered again and ducked his head. "Should we go to breakfast? I think there's still some time left."

"Yeah."

Matteusz looked down at their linked hands. "Is this okay?"

Charlie nodded. "This is great. I'm blushing."

"Adorable." Matteusz kissed the back of his hand which only made Charlie more flustered. "Thank you for being my date."

Kochanie - my love

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of torn on this chapter? I started writing it early and rereading it made me cringe. But hopefully with some new edits, you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> This will probably be my last update for a while, since I'm going to be without internet and on holiday soon :) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya gets a date to the Yule Ball while April mopes over her lack of date.

April thought she was subtle, angsting in the library with her violin. She was drawing out a haunting melody on her violin, blue eyes closed. Tanya thought she was being overdramatic, given that it was just a dance. Since April had discovered Champions needed a date, she had been miserable. It was a lot of pressure but Tanya didn't think boys were worth that much angsting.

In fact, with her fingertips brushing against Cloves, she wasn't interested in anyone but her.

"Is she okay?"

Tanya glanced back at April. She was still playing but wasn't at the depressing folk music stage yet. That's when she'd step in. "She's hung up on boys. Can't say I relate."

Clove giggled. Tanya had noticed how prone to giggling and blushing she had gotten around her. "The Yule Ball?"

"Yeah. They - the three Champions - all need dates for the Yule Ball. April has convinced herself that she'll be left alone."

"It's been five days."

Tanya made a big show of rolling her eyes. She had experimented with eyeliner earlier which meant eye rolling hurt. "Yeah."

"Have you thought about it?" Clove asked, suddenly very interested in her nails.

"The Yule Ball?" Tanya asked; Clove nodded, shyer than usual. "A little. I'm not much of a dancer."

"I don't think that it's just about the dancing," she replied. "It's about having fun and dressing up fancy for a night."

"You always dress fancy." Clove was wearing a light green dress with a floral pattern and lacy collar. Tanya thought she looked gorgeous. Seeing her in long, flowing, Cinderella dress for the Yule Ball might kill her. She hoped their was a spell for that. "Like a princess." 

Clove blushed. (And giggled.) Followed by more giggling. (And blushing.)

"You're not too bad yourself Tanya." Clove smiled at her, freckled and beautiful. (She was so gone.) "I just brought it up because I was hoping to go. And I wouldn't want to go alone."

"Yes!" Tanya said, loud enough to earn a shushing. Clove giggled. "I mean, yeah, we could go together. If that's what you wanted."

Clove nodded. "I was scared to ask you."

Tanya reached out and took her hand. "There's nothing to be scared about. Apart from my dancing."

* * *

Across the library from them, April pulled her bow across her violin.

"Déjà vu much?" Ram asked. "You're being a little dramatic."

April put down her bow. "Am I?"

"Hiding away in the library, playing songs from ' _Phantom at the Opera_ ' whilst wearing all black. I thought I was the dramatic one."

" _You_ know ' _Phantom at the Opera_ '?" April asked, slightly impressed. "That doesn't seem like your thing."

"You practised it before, over the summer. It's your mum's favourite."

April smiled; he was right. They had all gone to Charlie's mansion (minus Tanya) over the summer. He'd let her play with centuries old instruments. Ram had watched and applauded her every time but she hadn't expected him to remember. Ram was full of surprises like that.

"So, what's up with you? Why are you the queen of angst?"

"I'm not," April replied. She sighed (admittedly dramatically). "I really hate the idea of the ball. Matteusz and Adeline already have dates. And I'm happy for them - thank God that he and Charlie finally sorted themselves out - but I think I'm going to have to go solo."

"You won't. It's only been a week, less than that actually, and Matteusz and Adeline already had people to ask before. You don't. Unless you have a secret romantic interest hidden away." Ram sounded almost hopeful, although April couldn't figure out why. Maybe he wasn't so confident in her after all.

"No. I have no one." April put down her violin too and lay back against the stacks. The librarian gave her a dirty look but that didn't stop her. She hadn't been kicked out yet. "I'm going to die alone."

"You really are _dramatic_."

"It's part of being a performer," April replied. "The worst part is I have been asked but no one is suitable. They just want to go to be in 'the Daily Prophet' and get their fifteen minutes of fame."

"Who asked you?"

"No one important. Most of them are closer to Tanya's age anyway."

Ram held out an arm and April shifted to sit with him. "You are not going to die alone, April. And you will go to the ball."

She laughed. "You sound like my fairy godmother."

"Is that meant to be an insult? Or are you adding to the ' _Hunger Games_ ' metaphor?" It was funny to think how oblivious Ram was about the muggle world. "I'm going to take it as a compliment anyway."

"Cinderella?" April said, hoping it would clear some things up. Ram shook his head.

"The point is, you'll find someone who will make you excited for the Yule Ball. And then you'll ask them and fall in love and hold hands under the table at breakfast." Ram was going for encouraging but his expression looked painful.

"What about you?" April asked.

He looked alarmed. "Me?"

"Are you taking anyone?" She questioned. "Rachel, maybe? You two have Quidditch practise together and she seems to like you."

"She does-" Ram said, looking distracted. His grip around her loosen and April took that as a sigh to move out of their hug. (She wouldn't call it cuddling.) (Ram would.) "I'll keep my options open."

"Just what every girl wants to hear," April replied sarcastically. Ram was a great friend but she wasn't sure he'd make a good boyfriend. He always seemed to get bored of the girls he dated. (Tanya said he probably was pining over someone else he couldn't have. Charlie said he hoped that person was him. April hoped they were both joking.)

"It's just a ball," Ram says, ignoring her previous comment. "It's not like dragons are involved."

"Why are you so obsessed with dragons?" April asked.

"Dragons are cool," Ram replied. It was probably the lamest thing he'd ever said in his life.

"I'd rather face a dragon than try and get a date."

Ram rolled his eyes at her. (Which was slightly too pretty.) "Who says you can't do both?"

It took her a minute to realise it was a joke and then they couldn't stop laughing. They left the library before they got kicked out. Ram held her violin case and she didn't feel like playing sad songs any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April is more oblivious than Simon Snow (kudos to you if you got that reference) and I'm loving it. Oblivious and pining are some of my favourite tropes to write. 
> 
> Feedback is always apprechaited. Especially since I don't get much for my class fics and I love writing them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Charlie take a late night trip to the library.

"Do you trust me?"

April nodded. "Of course Charlie. Why?"

"I think I found a way to solve it," he replied, clearly proud of himself.

"Solve what?" April asked.

"The big problem." She was still confused and her expression clearly reflected that because he added more information. " _The Triwizard tournament._ "

"You found me a date?" April suggested. It seemed unlikely but was a nice thought.

"No." Charlie frowned. "Are you really still worried about that?"

"Easy for you to say, you have a boyfriend."

"Matteusz isn't-" he shook his head. "April, now isn't the time to think about your love life."

"My non-existent love life," she added mournfully.

"I figured out the sword!"

"Really? You didn't cheat, did you?"

"Of course not." Charlie looked hurt at the idea. "I used a book to figure it out. It just took a while to find the right one."

April smiled at him. "You are my hero."

"I think you're the heroic one. Being a Gryffindor." She looked down at her tie out of habit.

"You're still my hero." The sword seemed impossible to use. It was heavy enough that April needed both hands to carry it. "So... what is the task? What does the sword mean?"

"Are you scared of the dark?"

April frowned. "Should I be worried that you just asked that?"

* * *

"Remind me again why we couldn't visit the restricted section in the day?"

April squinted through the endless darkness of the corridor. She had cast a 'lumos' but the dim light from the tip of her wand only illuminated a few inches in front of her. Not for the first time, she wished torches worked on school grounds. She could barely make out Charlie beside her. They were the only two who had snuck out, since having the group of four (or maybe five now) would make too much noise.

"You can't borrow books out of the restricted area," Charlie whispered back. "So we need to get it out another way."

"What, theft?"

"I'll bring it back after the task," he promised. "So, it's only temporary theft. So it is borrowing, if you really think about it."

"Look at you, badass."

Charlie shushed her but she could make out the ghost of a smile from the limited light.

They crept through the hallways and down the stairs. Charlie had the great idea earlier of marking the trick steps with pillows before they snuck out earlier, so they could avoid getting stuck or making too much noise. They would have to gather the pillows up in the morning but it was worth it, as April managed to avoid a particularly nasty step that oozed slime if you stepped on it. (It would leave a trail of footprints that was simply counterproductive. Also, it would ruin her shoes.)

The library wasn't locked at night but the restricted area was sealed off with powerful charms. You needed signed permission from a teacher for the librarian to let you in. (That had never been a problem, since Quill usually signed for any books Charlie had needed.) However, Charlie was confident he could get in without issues.)

"It's so creepy being here at night."

"Just wait till we get to the restricted section," Charlie replied. He was grinning wickedly at her. "Just don't touch any books. They can be a little unpredictable."

April nodded. She had used the restricted section before and found a book that smell had caused her to fall asleep for forty minutes until Ram showed up, closed the book and carried her to the medical wing.

They crept through the library together. Charlie cast a 'nox' and got rid of the light. The only source was from April's wand now. He cast a nonverbal spell (which meant it was one he wasn't supposed to know it) which must have dropped the protective charms because Charlie passed through to the restricted section of the library. April followed, slightly nervous.

"Can you put the protective charms back up?"

"The charms go up automatically after two hours. That's why there's a time limit in the restricted area. It shouldn't be a problem, as long as we're out before that."

"No pressure."

"I know where the book is," he reassured her.

The restricted section seemed more menacing at night. It seemed taller and more winding, the shelves of dark books towering above them. April wasn't scared of the dark but she still found it creepy enough that she stuck close to Charlie.

"Here." Charlie reached up for a heavy book. It was black in colour and the texture of an ancient scroll. It looked dark and the writing on the front was in ancient runes (she couldn't understand it but Charlie had gotten an 'O' in it, so she trusted him).

"What does it say?"

"The history of shadow blades."

"The school gave me a 'shadow blade'?" April asked. "I don't even know what a 'shadow blade' is?"

"We can read the book tomorrow. For now, lets just focus on carrying it out. It's really a two person job." He was right, the book was half the size of Charlie and he was struggling with the weight of it. April helped him and they balanced the book between them. It slowed them down a little but they didn't have to rush anywhere.

Or so April thought. She backed into a shelf and knocked a pile of scrolls over. It shouldn't have made much noise but the gold-plated seal around it made a clatter as it hit the polished wooden floor.

They both froze at the noise. There was silence and April sighed, thinking she had gotten away with it when...

"Is anyone in there?"

"What do we do?" April whispered.

"This way," Charlie replied. He was much quieter than her, he was practically mouthing it.

They backed up through the corridor, still struggling with the weight of the book. Charlie cast a second, silent spell and led her through a half-hidden door. It looked like an old classroom but it clearly hadn't been used for years. It was dusty and dark with stacks of old-fashioned desks stacked on the side.

Gently, they put the book on the floor and sat down next to it.

Charlie giggled.

"Shush."

"We're getting too old for this," he said. "Remember when we used to sneak out every weekend in our first year to have midnight snacks."

"Yeah." She giggled too. "We got caught everytime."

"You sneezed and Quill caught us."

"Yeah and we had detention for a fortnight."

They sat in the dark room and laughed.

"This is what I'll miss when we leave," Charlie said. "Sneaking around at night, doing stupid stuff."

April put her head on his shoulder. In their first year, Charlie would have moved away and mumbled an excuse but now he just smiled into the gloom of the empty classroom.

"Being friends?"

"We'll still be friends after we leave," Charlie said. "Can you believe it's been seven years?"

"No."

"I've been here before."

"I know, you big nerd."

"Not the library. Here. I read it was where the mirror of erised was kept. Not anymore."

"What is that?"

"It's a mirror that shows you your greatest desire in the reflection. I was trying to see what it was. Maybe my parents."

April squeezed his hand. "Do you think it would have changed now?"

"Maybe."

"Well," she bumped shoulders, "you don't need one now. You can already see Matteusz irl."

"Irl?" Charlie repeated. She forget he didn't get text talk.

"In real life. Lucky you, I would never had thought it would be you who got a boyfriend first."

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Funny." April laughed a little. "You're joking right?"

"He isn't! We're taking it slow."

"You two have been taking it slow all year. Painfully slow. We were starting to give up."

"I've never had a boyfriend before. And I had a total freakout when Matteusz kissed me."

"What!" April temporarily forgot it was one in the morning and they were trying to be quiet. Luckily the teacher had left and they weren't discovered. "You kissed him and didn't mention it?"

"Well he kissed me-"

"Charlie." She hissed.

"Sorry. If it makes you feel better I only told Tanya."

"I'm your best friend."

"Sorry."

"So, you're telling me that you and Matteusz kissed, hold hands all the time and call each other pet names and you aren't boyfriends?"

"When you put it like that..." Charlie trailed off. "Do you really think he'd say yes if I asked if he wanted to be my boyfriend?"

"Charlie, he already is your boyfriend. You sat on his lap yesterday for an hour." It was quite sweet and gave her and Tanya lots of material.

"Okay, I'll ask him."

"Good." April looked at her watch. They had been out of bed for an hour and a half already. "Do you think it's safe to head back?"

"Should be."

The walk back was thankfully peaceful. Charlie took the book, since the Ravenclaw tower had less steps than the Gryffindor one. April walked back in the dark, gave the password and headed straight to bed. It was already two AM and she'd have to be up in five hours to get ready.

She smiled in the darkness, thinking of all the fun she had with Charlie and decided it was worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, sorry guys! I've been away on holiday and relaxing. 
> 
> I love the April/Charlie dynamic! 
> 
> I'm sure I say this everytime but please leave feedback! However, that doesn't mean commenting just saying 'please update' or 'when are updating more' because that has the opposite effect. If you're commenting please try and keep it positive and helpful. (Like if it's something small like a typo it's fine but try and be nice.)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Matteusz go on a date.

"I was looking for you." Charlie had caught with Matteusz and smiled. It was a truly beautiful kind of smile and Matteusz looked forward to seeing it on his face everyday.

"Shouldn't I be the one looking for you? You weren't at breakfast."

"I overslept."

"That does not seem like you."

Charlie looked down. "I was reading."

"Now that sounds like you."

"How much of the grounds have you seen?" Charlie asked.

"Not much. Are you offering a tour? Is a little late in the year for that."

"Actually, I have a specific spot in mind. I was hoping you would want to eat outside with me?" Charlie held up a basket.

"Just us?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I know April's been stressed with the tasks. And I thought it might be nice to spent time together."

"You make it sound like a date."

Charlie blushed a little and looked down. Which was interesting. Matteusz knew Charlie liked him (he wanted to dance with him) but they hadn't really had a chance to explore that yet. He thought they'd have to wait until the ball for that but Charlie seemed to have other plans.

"I'll lead the way," he said, after a moment to compose himself. 

The Hogwart's grounds were much bigger than the grounds of Czocha. Matteusz was glad to have Charlie as a guide. 

"Do you not get lost?" 

"At the start. The school doesn't make it any easier, there's trick doors and steps. And the staircases move. Getting anywhere on time is a matter of luck." 

"You love it here." 

Charlie nodded. "My house in Sheffield is nice but it's big and only two people live there. It's quite lonely there. So the months at school are the best part of my year. I get to see my friends everyday. I look forward to that so much. This year, I think, has to be my favourite." 

"Should I take that as a compliment?" 

"Maybe," Charlie replied. He led them to a tree by the lake. It was isolated and quiet. It was almost romantic. (Or was that him being hopeful? One look at Charlie suggested otherwise. He suited a flustered face.) "I hope you know that I like you a lot." 

"Same here. I love your smile." There was so much he could say about Charlie, if he had the chance. He could probably list a hundred reasons why, starting with how incredibly beautiful his smile was. And he probably would, in time. He just hoped he could make Charlie feel the same way. It was only fair really that the fluttering of heartbeats was mutual. 

"You too. I'm so happy you smiled at me on the first day." 

"You smiled at me first." 

"No, I did not." 

Charlie laughed (which was cute, that would be number two on his list). "I guess it was mutual." 

"Why haven't we had a date like this before?" Matteusz asked. "Is a good idea. We should do more." 

"I was nervous. I thought I might have messed up before. April had to give me a lecture." 

"She is a good friend," Matteusz replied. "You are lucky to have her." 

"Did I mess up?" Charlie asked. He bit his lip and put down his water. 

"Of course not. We can take it slow if you want to. I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it. Were you really worried that I would get bored of you?" 

Charlie nodded and brushed his slightly dorky fringe back. "I've never a boyfriend before." 

"Me neither. But I'm glad my first one is you." Matteusz paused, realising the implications of his words. "Not to assume anything." 

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one who wants this," Charlie said, his face breaking out into a bright smile. "And I really do want this, want us to be together." 

"Yeah, me too." It seemed like things were going well so he reached out and took Charlie's hand in his own. (He had very soft skin and it was nicer than he had hoped.) "So, one of us will have to say it. Charlie, do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

"Yes," he replied quickly. "I would love that." Charlie was definitely more pink in the face than before. (He could add blushing to the list of thing that made him beautiful.) 

"You made my year better too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much. :) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram and Tanya have an important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: over use of British slang.

Ram was happy for Charlie. They were - surprisingly - friends after all. They looked so happy together they were ignoring him in favour of smiling at each other softly. But he couldn't help but think about how it was almost unfair that how Charlie had worked things out with Matteusz so easily. They confessed they liked each other. It was that simple, that easy.

It wasn't easy being in love with April. Ram hadn't thought it was that serious when he first realised he had a crush on her. He was only fourteen then and he hadn't thought much of the fact he found her cute (even if she was a dork). He mostly put it down to April being cute. But the crush hadn't gone away like he thought it was. It just grew, making it harder and harder to be around her. Every smile made him fall harder.

"Brooding much?"

"Good morning to you too," he replied sarcastically.

"Tell me this isn't about the ball as well. April's been depressed about that for a week."

"Not a problem for you, is it?" He asked Tanya. "You have Clove."

Charlie looked over. "Ram!"

"You knew as well? When did she tell you?" He asked, slightly more accusingly than intended.

"Keep your voice down," Tanya pleaded. "I'm not ready for everyone to know I'm a..."

"Lesbian?" Ram finished for her.

"Yes," Tanya confirmed. She dropped her gaze.

"You have not told many people?" Matteusz asked.

"No," she answered. "My brothers know. And I told mum already. But apart from that only Charlie."

"But I'm your best friend."

"You are. But Charlie understands better than you ever could. And I just hadn't mentioned it to you or April yet. But I was going to!"

"Did you think I would have a problem with you being gay?" Ram asked.

"I don't know..." Tanya chewed on her lip anxiously. "You didn't react... the best with Charlie."

Ram was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You can't be that oblivious." Charlie glanced up at Matteusz who had an impressive poker face. "You stopped talking to me for the last six moths of the school year after I told you I was pansexual."

Ram froze. He had stopped talking to Charlie last year but not for the reason he was suggesting.

"You have not spoken to either of us since we said we were dating," Matteusz added. "I questioned why you were even friends."

"I was jealous!" He blurted. "Last year."

"Jealous?" Charlie had his standard confused expression. "Of me? What does that have to do with my sexuality?"

"Nothing. It's just… stupid."

"Ram, you aren't helping yourself here," Tanya said.

"Last year April had a crush on you. That's why I was jealous."

Charlie still looked confused. "Me? April didn't have a crush on me. We're friends."

"We were friends before this," Matteusz reminded him, putting his arm and Charlie's shoulder. "You are quite oblivious."

"He's right," Tanya added. "She did like you last year. Neither of us mentioned it because we didn't want to ruin any friendship dynamics between you."

Charlie looked uneasy. "I would have noticed."

"You didn't."

"April liked you last year. And the period she was all heart-eyes over you happened to be around the same time you came out to us. I'm sorry. I wasn't intending to seem homophobic. I don't have a problem with you Charlie. In fact I've gotten into a few fights defending you."

Charlie smiled at him. "Thank you Ram."

"So you like April?" Matteusz asked, changing the subject. "I thought so. She has not noticed."

Ram sighed. "Yeah, I figured."

"But she didn't act any differently to me last year!" Charlie said. "I feel like I would have realised."

"Are you still obsessing over that?" Tanya asked, rolling her eyes. "We're focusing on Ram liking April now. He's never admitted it aloud before."

"You're one to talk about keeping a secret," Ram fired back.

"Think about what you just said," Matteusz said. "And maybe apologise. Is her choice to tell you. Not yours."

He was right. "Sorry Tanya. I'm just being defensive."

"And dumb."

"Thank you Matteusz. And dumb."

Tanya smiled at him. "You're forgiven. You promise that you don't have a problem with me?"

"Pinky promise and all that crap. You're my best friend Tanya. Even if you have a girlfriend."

"Clove isn't my girlfriend."

Charlie laughed. "I said the same thing a day before me and Matteusz got together."

"She is my date to the Yule Ball. But we aren't dating. It's complicated."

Charlie grinned at her. "I'm getting serious déjà vu here."

Tanya rolled her eyes again and laughed. "Don't remind me of the pining. The tension was killing me. Talk about slow burn."

Matteusz kissed Charlie's cheek. "Worth it."

"You two are gross," Tanya said grumpily. "Why can't I get a girlfriend?"

"Ask Clove," Charlie suggested. "I wouldn't know how to get one."

"Don't ask me," Ram added. "I've only had a thing for her for three years."

"That's rough buddy."

Ram sipped his coffee. "Tell me about it Tan."

"Maybe you'll work things out," Charlie said optimistically. "April could surprise you."

"Or catch her under the mistletoe," Tanya suggested. "Actually, no. First kisses should be more consensual than 'look at this weird plant, we should snog'."

"You're the only person who uses the word 'snog'."

"Cause Charlie's too posh."

"Very original joke." He sighed. "Is my accent that bad?"

"You did grow up in Sheffield," Tanya said, as if it was a super posh place. (Not that Ram would know.) "Is there any snogging going on there? Or just high tea and casual racism."

"Have you ever been to Sheffield?" Charlie asked her seriously.

"No but I can only guess what rich people do."

"I haven't done either."

Matteusz smiled at him fondly. "You are cute."

"Save me the flirting."

Ram laughed. "How did the conversation end up here from 'you're an awful person'?"

Tanya sniggered too. "It's a skill."

They were still laughing when April did show up, her hair messed up. "I overslept-" she looked at them giggling together, "what did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This guys. So pure. I love them all. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! (I only say it everytime because I don't get enough comments!)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning of revelations.

"Hey." April joined her friends at breakfast. "Anyone else notice how many people are staying for the Christmas holidays? The Gryffindor sign up sheet was full."

"It's for the Yule Ball," Tanya answered. "It's on December 23rd."

"How do you know so much?"

She rolled her eyes. "There's a notice board in each common room."

"Oh."

"How is the search for a date going?" Matteusz asked.

The rest of them groaned - even Charlie.

"Don't get her started on her dating life," Tanya moaned. "It's a weekend. We should get a break."

April was hurt. "I don't talk about my love life that much."

"We love you," Tanya started, "but you have been rather angsty lately."

"I have the right to be angsty. I'm going to die alone." April sighed. "Okay, I get what you mean with me being melodramatic but I feel like I'll be humiliated at the ball."

"No you won't," Ram said comfortingly. He shuffled across the bench so he was close enough to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "I promise."

"Is there a spell to get a boyfriend? Tanya, you're smart, do you know anything?"

Charlie burst into a fit of laughter. Tanya glared at him. "Something funny?"

"No," he replied unconvincingly. "Nothing."

"Okay, you two have some kind of an inside joke going on. What is it?"

They looked at each other for a while. It was like they were having a mental conversation.

" _Nothing_ ," they said at the same time.

April gave up. "Anyone else on the boyfriend finding spell?"

" _Accio boyfriend_?" Charlie suggested, looking up at Matteusz fondly. "You know you can't force things April. Sometimes crushes don't work out."

"My crushes  _never_ work out."

"Is what I thought," Matteusz replied, "but you just need to wait for the right person. And then is worth it."

She could almost see the hearts in Charlie's eyes. "Thank you Matti. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I asked Rachel to go with me," Ram said.

For some reason she couldn't place, April felt weird. (Jealous? No. Sad. Not quite. Just odd.) "At least someone has a date."

"I have a date!" Charlie reminded them, leaning into his boyfriend. Matteusz smiled down at him.

"Me too," Tanya added, quietly.

"Really?" April didn't know Tanya liked anyone. Maybe she was too wrapped up in her own teen angst. "Who is the lucky boy?"

"There isn't one," Tanya replied, looking down.

"What?"

" _Her_ name is Clove," she explained.

That made a lot of sense actually. Tanya never seemed to like any boys and it explained her and Charlie's constant jokes.

No one else looked surprised. "I'm the only one who didn't know?"

"Well," Tanya started, "I only told Charlie technically. Ram guessed it-"

"You two were holding hands," Ram interjected.

"You also told me," Matteusz added.

"Really? You told  _Matteusz_ before me?"

"No offence taken?"

Charlie glared at her.

"Sorry, sorry. But I've known you for three years Tan. Why wouldn't you say anything about it?"

"Better safe than sorry?" Tanya answered.

"I'm happy for you Tan." April meant it. (Which meant the weird feeling wasn't envy over Ram having _a date_. She hadn't felt like that with Charlie or Matteusz either.  _Just Ram._ She couldn't explain that.)

"See the super-cute red head with the nerd glasses on the Hufflepuff? That's Clove."

April turned to look in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. She had forgotten about Ram's arm around her, however, and collided with his shoulder. "Ouch."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

She wiggled out of his grip and looked over. (She didn't notice how his smile dropped when she turned away.) She could spot Clove on the corner of the table, reading a book. She looked up and waved in their direction. When she looked over at Tanya, she was grinning back.

"Are you blushing?"

"Shut up," Tanya said. She grabbed a waffle and her jacket. "That's my cue to go. See you losers later."

"She has a certain charm, doesn't she?" Matteusz said.

"Yeah, she does," April agreed smiling. "She fits in our group at least."

"You are all very strange."

"Thank you." His reply sounded genuine. Charlie probably meant it genuinely too; he was  _that_ in love with Matteusz.

"I've never felt so single. I'm literally the only single one."

"She said  _'no',_ " Ram said quickly. "So don't worry."

"Rachel rejected you?" April asked. "I thought she liked you."

"Yeah me too." Ram looked over at the boys. "Do you mind if we talk in private?"

"Yeah, no problem." Matteusz pulled on Charlie's hand. "I'm sure we can find something to do when we are all alone."

Charlie laughed and hid his face. "Bye guys."

Ram waited till they were out of sight.

"What is it?" April asked. "Are you upset about Rachel?"

"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ram asked her in a rush.

"What?"

"What," he repeated.

"You have to be joking."

Ram scratched the back of his head. "I'm not joking. I don't have a date. You don't have a date. And you need one. So, why don't we go together."

"So, I'm your last resort?" April snapped at him. "The pretty, sporty girl rejected you, so the nerd has to do."

"No, April." Ram caught her hand; she pulled away. "It's not I'm asking you because you're my second choice. I'm asking you because you shouldn't have to go alone or with some idiot you don't even know. You're my friend and I want to support you with the ball."

April was torn. Ram probably meant well but she didn't want to be anyone's second choice.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Just don't think it's because I don't have any other options. Trust me - I do."

"Now you're starting to sound like a real prick," she muttered.

"Sorry."

"You're offering because we're friends, right?"

Ram hesitated, then nodded. The split second before his action was enough to put doubt in her mind.

"I think, I need to go think about it -  _alone_." She would write a letter to her Mum. Hopefully she would have some advice.

"Okay."

Ram watched her disappear out the hall.

"I love you," he said outloud. "Is that so hard to admit?"

"Isn't that sweet? I'm a lesbian though, sorry." Tanya took April's now empty seat next to him.

Clove trailed behind her. "I called dibs on Tanya already."

"What's up with you and April?"

"I just asked her out."

"Finally," Tanya said. She turned to look at Clove. "Want to sit?"

She looked flustered already. "Yeah."

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say it went badly."

Ram nodded. "Yep. She thought she was my second choice because of Rachel."

"Speaking of which, you lied to her. You never asked Rachel out. She was dropping hints you should ask her for ages," Clove added.

"I see why Tanya likes you."

"Can you blame me?"

"I think I've ruined things with April."

"You should tell her that you're asking her as a first choice," Tanya told him. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She might hate me."

"She might not," Tanya countered. "If you love April half as much as I think you do, tell her."

"Thanks."

"We're going to Hogsmead, want to tag along?" Tanya offered. "Clover was planning to ditch me for her friends anyway."

"I invited you to come with us!"

Tanya laughed. "Come on Ram. I know you'd rather brood but come on. We can have fun."

"You're a good friend."

"I know. Now come on Singh." Tanya led the way out, hooking her arm together with Clove. "Hogsmead waits for no peasants."

"You better not be talking about me!"

"Don't worry Clover. I was talking about Ram."

"What have I signed myself up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, that good Macsingh content. What you all signed up for :) 
> 
> Comments win my love!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram and April make amends.

"How is it fair we have to spend our last lesson with Quill? It's basically Christmas." 

Tanya rolled her eyes at Ram's grumbling. "It's not even December and you don't even celebrate Christmas." 

"It's December in two days," April reminded them. "The school already put up the trees." 

"Yesterday. They put up the trees  _yesterday_." 

"It's okay for you, you don't have to sit in a  _literal_ dudgeon with Quill for two hours, learning about how to defeat vampires. I bet she's a vampire," Ram said. He glanced over at April, watching her mouth curl into a small grin. Things may be awkward between them but at least he could still make her smile.

"Charlie? Any thoughts?" He kept walking, head in a book and nearly collided with a wall. Tanya grabbed his arm and pulled him back a step. "Earth to Charles." 

He frowned. "You know I hate being called _'Charles'_."

Tanya pulled the book from his hand and tossed to Ram who, with expert atheistic skill, caught it. "What's so interesting you aren't taking part in complaining about Quill?" 

Charlie blushed. "Nothing." 

"The Chronicles of Narnia," Ram quoted, reading the title. "Since when did you read Muggle books?" 

"Can you just give it back?" Charlie asked. 

"Bet you it's because of Matti," Tanya teased. 

April laughed. "Probably. Since when was Matteusz 'Matti'? Are you two at the nickname stage now?" 

Charlie pulled his book at Ram's hand and into his bag. "We'll be late." He hurried down the stairs, extremely red. They were headed down early (the bell hadn't even gone yet) but he was clearly eager for an escape.

"Those two are adorable," April said. 

"Sickeningly so," Tanya agreed. "You don't even live in the same dorm as Charlie. He's always sighing and drawing hearts. It's cute." 

"Any hearts with Clove's name in?" Ram asked. 

"Very mature." The bell rang and echoed through the numerous staircases. "See you guys at dinner. Potions wait for no one." 

Tanya disappeared, leaving just April and Ram. They both looked down at their shoes. 

"We should probably go. No reason to give Quill an excuse to put us in detention." 

"We have a few minutes," April said. She played with her hair, brushing it behind her ear. "I asked my mum." 

"About?" Ram prompted, hoping the conversation wasn't going in  _that_ direction. 

"The Yule Ball," she answered, Ram's heart dropped. 

"Oh." 

"She said that I was being unfair to treat you weird because of it. She's right. You were being kind. I love kind." More hair twirling. "You didn't ask just because you wanted a date. And you're not hopelessly in love with me." 

Ram nodded, even if it wasn't true. Even if he won't use ' _hopelessly_ '. 

"Going with a friend would be great. If you're okay with that still." 

Ram nodded. "Of course. More than anything, we're friends. Can we just hug it out and stop being weird?" 

April smiled. "Of course." She leaned forward and wrapped Ram into a tight hug that lasted long enough to make them both blush. 

They could hear footsteps and chatter from the steps above them. 

"Want to head down?" 

"Yeah," April agreed. She was still smiling. "We have some teasing of Charlie to catch up with. You in?" 

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Sophie Hopkins! 
> 
> Also, I'm going to Harry Potter world tomorrow, so it was only fitting I updated this fic. 
> 
> Comments are my life support! Always appreciated!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas kisses.

Charlie didn't have many good Christmases before Hogwarts. Before his parents had died, Christmas had been one of the few times together. Charlie had been too young to remember everything about the Christmases together but he could remember the dinners and presents and decorating. It was a good memory to hold onto. Charlie usually tried not to think of his parents too much - he usually ended up thinking about how they died in front of him - but Christmas was a time for family. 

He'd spend every Christmas since he started Hogwarts at the castle. It was preferred by both him and Quill. April usually didn't stay until last year but the castle was never empty in the same way his house was. It was sad to think about how it was his last Christmas at Hogwarts, even if it seemed like it'd end up being the best. April was staying. Ram was staying. Even Tanya had somehow got permission from her Mum.

And he had Matteusz. Charlie wasn't sure how he got so lucky or why Matteusz liked him but he wasn't going to argue with the universe. The ice of having a boyfriend had always made him nervous in the past but Matteusz made it easy. And he made Charlie the happiest he'd been in ten years. He wasn't going to argue with the universe if the universe gave him such a perfect boy to fall in love with. 

(Charlie was totally falling in love with him.) 

~~~

"You are reading Narnia?" 

Charlie smiled into the pages of his book and tucked the bookmark - a concert ticket April had given him a while ago - to save his place. 

"I can guarantee Tanya has beaten you to all the jokes." 

Matteusz smiled which was enough to make Charlie feel all soft inside. (More soft than usual.) 

"All of them?" he teased. 

"She had a whole day to cover them. Tanya even had a list." Charlie was impressed Tanya went through that much effort to tease him. Trust Tanya Adeola to pull through with the gay jokes. 

"You have weird friends." 

Charlie nodded. "Lucky me." 

Matteusz sat next to him on the top of the stairs and nudged their arms together. "Narnia is my favourite book series." 

"I know." Charlie looked at the cover. "Is it in Canada?" 

"Narnia?" Matteusz asked, laughing. "No idea. But I have always wanted to go. I've always known magic so when I was little and I got my Czocha letter I asked if I could go to school in Narnia instead. I felt very betrayed was not real." 

"That's adorable." 

Matteusz kept smiling and put his hand on top of Charlie's. "That's the problem with having one magic parents and one... what is your word? Mug one. I couldn't tell what was a fairytale and what was real." 

Charlie looked at their hands and laughed to himself. "Muggle not 'mug'." 

"I say that on purpose." 

Charlie sighed happily. "You're so cute." 

"You're making me blush now." 

He had to see that. Matteusz was a little bit flustered. He wore it much better than Charlie did. 

"Speaking of Czocha, I drew you something." He shifted though his school bag to find his sketch book. He flicked to the back and pulled out the sketch. 

Matteusz took the drawing and stared at it, tracing the smooth paper. "You drew this?" 

"I based it off an image I found in a library book about magical schools in Europe. The books a little old so maybe it's outdated but I remember you says how much you missed Czocha. I thought it might be... nice." Charlie ducked his head, blushing. "I just totally rambled." 

Matteusz wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. "Thank you." 

Charlie smiled, unseen, into the shoulder of his hoodie. "You like it?" 

"I am home sick. And school sick. I miss my friends who are in Czocha still." 

Matteusz pulled away, much to Charlie's disappointment. He leant against Matteusz' shoulder instead, desperate for the warm closeness that only his boyfriend brought. 

"Do you write to them?"

He nodded. "Not the same. I miss everyone most at Christmas." 

Charlie remember his own sense of longing for his parents and the eight Christmases they had together. Only eight Christmases. He'd had more Christmases apart from them then with them. 

"I understand." 

They sat in silence, listening to the owls and the echoes of conversation from other parts of the castle. 

Charlie wasn't sure if he or Matteusz had reached for each other first but they ended with hands interwoven. 

"You asked me out here."

Charlie remembered. 

"I really like you. So much that it makes me scared to tell you. I'm shaking so much right now." 

"Is okay. Take your time."

"Do you want to go with me, to the Yule Ball?" 

"And then I kissed you." 

Charlie nodded, suddenly very interested about the clouds. "I remember." 

Matteusz nudged him. "You have something on your face." 

Charlie reached up and touched his cheeks, which were slightly warm. "What?" 

"Lots of blushes." Matteusz grinned mischievously. "Also kisses." 

He only kissed Charlie's cheek but it didn't help the blushing situation. 

"You need to stop being so... you," he muttered. 

"Meaning? Matteusz challenged. 

"Cute and good at flirting and wonderful," Charlie answered. "It's just a drawing. I wasn't expecting this reaction." He wasn't going to complain. (Who needed mistletoe? Not him. Suck it Ram.) 

"This is not the drawing. Is just you. Did you forget how head over feet I am over you?" Mattress asked. 

"It's... never mind." Charlie smiled. "I'm completely head over feet for you too." 

"You are laughing at me. Is that not right?" 

Charlie shook his head, letting out a barely suppressed laugh. "It's head over heels. You are adorable." 

"I tried." Matteusz bit his lip. 

"I don't care if you got it wrong. I'm going to kiss you regardless." 

He looked up at that. "You're going to kiss me kochanie?" 

"I am your boyfriend. I can do that, can't I?" 

"You are the adorable one, I think." 

Charlie laughed again and leaned forward, finally kissing him. 

Best Christmas yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. I'm going to try and update every one or two days this Christmas. 
> 
> This was so adorable to write. 
> 
> Also shoutout to @timeneverforgets (tumblr) for drawing Czocha. I'll link it later. 
> 
> Comments are always encouraged. Please guys, I really need them. Not been feeling that confident on my writing lately.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram and April expirence the snow.

It felt weird to walk around a half-empty school. April had never stayed at Hogwarts at Christmas apart from last year but since she was trying to soak in as much magic as possible, she had opted to stay. The rest of her friends were staying too. Charlie always stayed for Christmas and Matteusz didn't have a choice because of the tournament. Ram hadn't given a reason and Tanya claimed to be studying although April kept spotting her hanging out with Clove and the other Hufflepuff sapphics (her words).

Despite this, April was yet to see half of her friends. Charlie and Tanya were too busy with their crushes and Ram was taking advantage of the fact that all the Hufflepuff Quidditch team had stayed to play some games.

April headed outside now, sitting in the stands to watch the team throw around the ball (something that rhymed with waffle, she did not get Quidditch at all). She recognised most the team from their distinctive looks - Courtney's short hair and the bi-pride flag (she was one of the Hufflepuff sapphics Tanya hung out with) on her broom, Rachel's pretty curls and the cropped blond hair with blue tinsel (April would have to steal that look) in it of Ram's co-captain Jenna. (She was going to replace him next year at least. She really didn't know much about Quidditch at all.)

April hadn't spoken much to rest of the team since they were new but she could always pick out Ram. In the dark. From a hundred miles away. And she could make out his smile as he spotted her, causing him to drop the bat he was holding. April caught it with quick reflexes that surprised even her.

Ram flew down and got off his broom. "What are you doing here?"

April grinned back at him. "Had to go find my cliche jock friend. Is this yours?"

Ram grabbed the end of his bat so they both held it, like a bridge connecting them. "Might be. I had toast for breakfast so-"

"Are you really blaming your butter fingers on actual butter?" April asked, not bothering to hide her giggling.

"No." Ram took the bat off her and fixed his windswept hair. (April wished he didn't mess with it: he looked good with his hair like that.) "Never."

"You're losing your edge Ram." Jenna had landed too and was busy fixing the blue tinsel in her head. "You'll never catch me doing that next year when I'm captain."

"And head girl and head of decorations and dancing and passing every OWL with an O?" Ram teased. "So ambitious. The lengths you'll go to collect badges."

"That's the plan. And I have to be the head girl, I'm the best prefect. And the official dance and decorations team would be lost without me. Remember how I was telling you about the blue fairy light incident last week?"

Ram nodded solemnly. "You're a real hero Jenna."

"Thank you." Jenna nodded. "And yet there's a million things I haven't done yet, but just you wait."

"What happened with the blue fairy lights?" April asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Don't get me started." Jenna sighed dramatically. "It was traumatic. I had to hug my cat for a long time after - that's all I'm saying."

"Which one?" Ram asked, with that stupid smirk on his face.

Jenna rolled her eyes in a way that made it clear she was a pro at it. "Original joke Ram. It was Boney by the way."

"I only have two cats by the way-" Jenna informed her, only to be interrupted by Ram chiming in with 'at Hogwarts' loudly.

There was sudden cheering from the rest of the team above them. April looked up and saw the cause. White flakes of snow were starting to drift onto the pitch.

"It's snowing," Ram said, putting out his hand to catch the snow, which was, quite frankly, unfairly adorable.

"It's Christmas."

"Come on," Ram said, pulling on her hand. "Have you ever flown in the snow? It's really magical."

The rest of the team seemed to agree, everyone was enchanting snowballs and having a mid air snow fight - their game of Quidditch forgotten.

"I don't know how I feel about flying."

Ram put down his bat and took her other hand. "Trust me?"

She nodded without realising and held onto Ram tightly as the broom whizzed up into the air. When April reopened her eyes a moment later, the pitch was tiny and she could feel the cold drops of snow on her neck. Someone threw a snowball in their direction and Ram dived out the way. She squeezed around his waist.

"Warn me next time!"

"Just keeping the precious cargo safe," Ram replied. "Now, get them!"

April used a charm to make snowballs, preoccupied by what Ram said earlier.

Since when was she ' _precious_ ' to him?

Despite the snow, her cheeks felt hot all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos from my two best friends in this one. I love them both - the massive nerds lmao. Courtney got me into class and Jenna's like the most emo sunshine in my life lmao. Love you nerds. :,)
> 
> Comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Ravenclaw: Charlie (Rhodian seem to strive on intelligent. He also fits the more creative side of Ravenclaw. I'd see Charlie as a hat stool between Gryffindor since he's also brave and chivalrous) and Tanya (she's smart enough to skip three years, so that ones obvious) 
> 
> Gryffindor: April (fighting an alien king with swords!)
> 
> Hufflepuff: Ram (maybe less expected? I feel like his loyalty makes him a good Hufflepuff) 
> 
> Slytherin: Miss Quill (she's ambitious and cunning, although I'd see her as a hat stool like Charlie, between Slytherin and Gryffindor)


End file.
